Mending the Tear
by Tantrum
Summary: Tails is thrown back to his own time, unsure of his past, or the present he is thrown into. Unfortunately, in this time, things may be far more dangerous then ever before. Will he be able to take on this threat while piecing together his shattered past?
1. The Future's Truth

"_Sonic! Wait! I'm still in here!" The kit cried, hoping that he could get out._

_Before he could get out of the cell a bright white light burst into the room, consuming everything. Tails didn't even have a chance to cry out as he was engulfed by the ethereal light._

_The sound of seagulls filled the air, and what sounded like waves cresting into a beach side. Slowly the other senses began to flow back. Rough grains could be felt along his back and a cool breeze ran over him, ruffling though his fur. His mouth was next to awaken; a bitter saltiness tingled through his taste buds. Soon after, the fox opened his eyes, and the bright light blinded him for a moment, forcing him to close his eyes. _

_Tails sat up slowly, as if he had been sleeping all day. He felt groggy, rubbing at his eyes before opening them again. The light started to dim as his eyes readjusted to the brightness. As he took a deep breath, the fresh air of the coast filled his lungs, and caused him to cough a few times as it seemed his chest was just awakening as well._

_Questions started to rise through the kit's head as he stood up and brushed the sand out of his fur. How long had he been out? Where was he? What had happened to Sonic, and the others? How did he end up on a beach?_

_As he looked about the young fox realized that he didn't recognize this area at all. The beach seemed to stretch out into the horizon, and the ocean before him seemed endless. Was this what the afterlife was like? Being alone, waiting for your friends on a beach? Further inland, a forest seemed to be rolled out upon a rising terrain, and eventually was swallowed up by dark brownish steep mountains. It seemed kind of odd for this to be where death takes you, it looked too much like the real world. _

_Since he had so many unanswered questions that he couldn't answer himself, the only way to answer them was to find someone who could. If there was someone here, a good chance they'd be swimming or wander around the beachside. As he moved along the beach he wondered if he should mark his path to keep from getting lost. Something told him that that would be a waste, probably because he was lost already._

_A brown cabin seemed to be waiting for the kit in the green grasses where the ocean of sand met with the green earth. In the breeze a swing moved about back and forth as the ocean waves crashed against a sharp pier. The fox came up to the structure, running with his feet. It seemed as if it was inviting him in, the door was cracked open a bit. _

_"Anyone here?" the kit asked into the door, his own voice reverberating, coming back to his own ears._

_Leaning into the door and pushing it open, Tails didn't see any sign of life in the room. The young one stepped inside..._

VVVVVV

The darkness surrounded the fox, even as he was aroused from the strange dream. Were these more memories slipping in on their own? The older fox looking to see the glowing blue gem in his hand... he tucks it into a glove to keep it safe. The odd brown fox was te one that told him that it ould givehim his memories back, it wuld be important to keep it.

The air was cold, crisp, and very clean.

The older Tails, also noticed that there was a strange glow of green that aligned the walls about him, the lighting being provided by some strange terminal-like machines. Even with his innate expertise in mechanics, it seemed almost unworldly to him. These huge contraptions, which seemed to take up most of the enormous room he was in, made whirling noises as they seemed to go about their functions.

Were these contraptions Robotnik's doing?

With a shake of his head, the fox told himself that they couldn't be. The looks of the machines were different then the style the evil genius used, which were usually deep, grey, and jagged. These contraptions seemed to be far sleeker, and were colored in a deep blue.

Then was this some sort of alien technology?

After the questions continued to bounce around in Tails's head, the adult fox took a step toward the machine. The only way he could find out was by investigating.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash as a florescent glow began to light up the once darkened room, causing the vulpine to shield his eyes as they had to adjust. A large holographic display became visible in the center of the large complex, surrounded by a large type of rail. As the fox took his hands away from his eyes, he realized he was in the midst of some type of super computer.

Still having no idea where he was, Tails watched as the display showed the figure of a grey squirrel. The figure looked feminine, and about the age of the adult fox. The soft elegent grey fur of the Mobian looking figure was almost hypnotizing. She was almost perfection if the fox had ever seen it. A jade gown flowed down her body, and covered everything from he upper chest to her feet. Golden streaks flowed down the dress, with twinkling lights traveling about them. It reminded the technically inclined fox of a basic circuit board. Somehow, with the unusual attire and almost too perfect figure, Tails had a feeling that the form projected before him was not that of a real Mobian.

A beam of light shot forth form the squirrel's piercing blue eyes and scanned toward the fox's direction, causing him to step back a bit, a bad feeling plagued his mind. After the probing light faded, the figure's eyes returned to normal, a familiar voice rang though the air... Tails knew that he had heard it before, but among all the confusion, he couldn't get his mind to make the connection.

_"Subject: Miles Prower. Known Aliases: "Tails". Current Status: Unbound." _The voice sounded like that of a computer. Like an AI of sorts, maybe that form represented a powerful program, and it chose to present itself as the grey squirrel he saw before him. How it knew who he was though, was what really made the vulpine nervous.

Tails was hardly able to even stutter a reply before the voice spoke again, with a sudden improved fluidity. If he hadn't heard what he had earlier, the fox would have sworn that it was an actual Mobian speaking.

"Hmm... you managed to find your way back to threaten me again, huh?" the squirrel chuckled evilly, the flow of her syntax matching that of a Mobian's perfectly. "Distorting your memory and throwing you back through the depths of time only seemed to accomplish bringing us back to our current stand... and I must thank you for helping me achieve the events that allowed me to be. So now that you have served your purpose in the past, it's now time for you to serve me in the present."

With those words, the figure projection faded back into the darkness it had come from. A whooshing sound caught the fox's ears and through the newly opened slot, dark pods flew out into the room. They looked like the spybots Tails was familiar with, only they looked a bit more dangerous.

Faced with these sinister looking contraptions, the fox growled as he readied his wrist laser to defend himself. He fired a blast of energy up at the incoming attackers. Thankfully his aim was still decent as one of the bots took a hit and was sent spiraling to crash into a nearby security door.

As the pod burst into flames, the darkness of the room was alleviated by a bright red light and a siren. Some type of fire extinguishing system seemed to come alive and started to spray the room with white clouds of some type of flame retardant. This substance also started to suck the breathable oxygen out of the air, causing the fox to start to choke.

The image of the squirrel reappeared before Tails's eyes. "If you persist on resisting me, then I guess I have no choice but to extinguish you instead Miles. It is unfortunate that an icon such as yourself could not help me in my quest of making this planet a network of perfection."

Everything began to swirl together as lack of air was starting to make him dizzy. The vulpine began to shoot at anything that looked vital... pipes, consoles, anything that would stop this machine from taking his life.

"Desist... you don't know what you are doing..." the computer said as the screens shattered from the weakening blasts. After enough damage had been done to convince the mainframe of the dangers of keeping the fox locked inside, a door slid open. Tails took this opportunity to run for it, he didn't know where he was going, but he continued to charge forward as air started to return to his lungs upon his escape.

He climbed up a large stairway and immediately found himself surrounded by what appeared to be the outside world, but it was nothing he could have ever dreamed about, even in his worst nightmares. What appeared to be wires ran up and down all the structures, and life in the area. The sky was an overtone grey, buildings looked almost in perfect condition. It looked like Robotropolis... only there wasn't even a molecule of debris in sight. The few trees he could see were all of equal height, and green patches of grass were all evenly cut... well cut might not be the word... they were just naturally even. As Tails stepped forward into this quiet, utopia-like city he hardly saw anyone on the streets. It was like a ghost town.

What was going on? What was that machine? Why is this city so deathly quiet? The questions swirled as his head began to spin. Whatever was in that fire retardant gas was messing with him.

A flicker of flame caught his eye, and suddenly more memories started to come back to him.

_The flames grew to a great intensity, consuming the foliage of the forest around him. Tails flew up above the canopy, above the smoke and heat, landing on a high branch in order to get a better view of the area._

_Looking into the distance, the fox could see what appeared to be some type of hovercraft. He would have to take the risk, it was the only way to figure out what was going on and get out of this inferno safely. "Help!" He shouted as his hands waved at the craft._

_The hovership changed direction suddenly, turning toward the fox. Tails saw that there was indeed a Mobian pilot, a mallard duck, at the helm. A ray of hope struck the fox, and he smiled._

_Without warning, the craft started to charge full steam ahead at the young fox kit, a flame shooting out of the front of the machine at the startled fox. With a gasp Tails ducked back into the burning forest, moving quickly to a lower branch as the flamethrower burnt off the top of the tree where he was standing before._

_The pod hovered inches above the young vulpine's head. "Sir we have a problem..." Tails heard the pilot speak._

_"What is it?" A burly voice replied, scuffled by a type of electronic snow, indicating the voice was coming from the other side of the radio devise._

_"There's this fox nosing about. What should I do? I thought you told us the island was uninhabited." The duck replied._

_There was a pause... "We don't have time for interference. Kill him, and find that emerald!"_

_"...Yes sir."_

_After the conversation came to a close, Tails felt his eyes widen and his pulse quicken... he really wished Sonic were here right now, to get him out of this mess. Why were these Mobians attacking him? What were these emeralds they were talking about? Were they the Chaos Emeralds? They had to be if this group wanted them so badly. If this was the case, then if he could collect them all then chances are he would run into Knuckles or maybe even Sonic... that is if he was still on Mobius.. but there was only one way to find out._

_Even if the emeralds didn't lead him to his friends, he could tell that he didn't want these waterfowl to get them. They obviously were bad news, if they were willing to destroy an entire forest for these emeralds, he could only imagine what they would do __with__ them. As scary as it was being forced to fight this group alone, it was clear that he had no choice but to try and get the emeralds before they did. _

_"You there! Halt!" A shout snapped Tails out of his contemplations. He looked up to see there were now three flying crafts turned directly to him, threateningly._

_The fox froze, the danger becoming real in an instant. He really wished Sonic were here to help him out of this. Thinking of Sonic, though, caused him to remember the confidence the hedgehog would have in these kind of situations, and maybe it was about time he used some of that vigor he idoled. _

_"In your dreams beak-brains..." Tails growled as he took off back into the burning forest below. He was instantly hit by a wall of smoke; hopefully it would help him lose his pursuers._

VVVVVV

Coughing as he aroused from this vision, Tails opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room. He was laying down this time, on something soft, probably a bed of some sort. Attempting to sit up, he learned that he was bound down by something to keep him still. The fox started to feel annoyed. Every time he tried to wrap his head around one situation, he found himself in another predicament. He wished someone would just tell him what was going on!

"Looks like he's up!" a nasally sounding voice called out.

"Hey Tails." There was another voice, however this one sounded more familiar to the fox. He looked toward where it was coming from to see a pale mouse, the same one he had befriended back when he was in the past, saving those he considered family.

"Jerome?" Tails was sure that's who it was, but since the albino looked about ten years older when he saw him last, there was a little uncertainty.

"You remember my name, huh? Guess that's a good sign." The mouse stood up and walked over to the bed. "We found you unconscious outside of Bunker 301... what were you doing going out there by yourself? If we're going to strike a mainframe then we should do it together."

The fox's head throbbed, he wished he knew why he was in that bunker... but his brain was scrambled... he really hoped he could get some answers. From what the form in the void stated he could guess that he was sent to the Great Forest from the room he had found himself in, where that strange computer tried to kill him. Anything that happened before that moment he couldn't recall, and the harder he tried the more his head ached.

Judging from the fact that Jerome looked older by about ten years, he was about ten years in the future from when he had saved Sonic and Sally. But what about when Chaos Control consumed him and the Freedom Fighters thought he was dead? What had happened between then and now to get him to that bunker? So that Jerome wasn't surprised to see him alive??

"Hello? You in there?" Jerome called to the pondering fox.

"Well... I did a full bio-scan. I don't see any signs of an infection." The other voice came back again, and stepped forward, revealing a grey raccoon Mobian that Tails had never seen before.

The Mobian was holding a palm type computer that kind of reminded the fox of the one Aunt Sally would carry around. These memories made the fox want to ask where Sonic and Sally were, if they were ok or not, if they had finally learned that he didn't die on that day on Mount Gimmick. Something told him, though, that asking that would be out of place at the moment.

"That's a relief..." The mouse sighed. "We'll take off the straps now Tails. Sorry we tied you down, we can't be too cautious."

"Who are you?" Tails asked, looking to the raccoon Mobian with the devise in his hand. Annoyed by he fact he didn't know who it was, but something told him he should.

With those words the mouse and raccoon looked confused as the fox sat up in bed. After a breif pause, Jerome finally spoke up. "You have amnesia or something? This is Script, he works as our computer technician... you know this."

Tails shakes his head. "Oh... sorry my memory is just fuzzy..."

Jerome looked paler then he already was. "You're not joking... are you?"

The vulpine somberly shook his head... "The first thing I can recall is escaping from that bunker, before that everything recent is blank."

There was a heavy silence before the raccoon spoke up. "You remember your name though. Maybe you can remember some things about your past, what's the first thing you can recall before you were escaping the bunker?"

Tails thought a bit. "I remember being in the Winged Fortress and then seeing a bright light..."

Jerome's eyes went wide... "Winged Fortress?... you mean on Gimmick...? That was ten years ago!" He scratched his ear as he thought about the incident, it was indeed very long ago. The amnesia was really serious. "That was when you first disappeard... when Sonic thought he killed you."

"Where is Sonic?" The fox asked, worried about what had happened to his friend.

Once again the two looked to each other with uncertainty.

"We haven't heard from him since--" Jerome started before he was interrupted by a beeping noise. The mouse picked up the ringing devise he was carrying and looked to it. "Darn... Rotor has to talk with me... could you help Tails catch up on what's going on Script?"

The raccoon gave a nod to the mouse. "Did Rotor tell you anything about what he wants?"

Jerome shook his head and gave the two tailed fox a pat on the shoulder. "It's good to know we didn't lose you though... at least physically." He chuckled before he continued. "I'm sure the rest will come in time, maybe when you're up to it you can come see Rotor... maybe something will click."

"Maybe... there are too many questions right now. Hopefully I won't be a bother." Being trouble for his friends is something the vulpine hated the most.

"Even without you memory, as long as you're fighting with us and not against us... you're not a burden. I can handle things while you try and sort things out."

Those words made Tail's eyes go wild. "Why was I leading? What about Sally?" After all that time trying to cover his identity in the past he hardly realized that he didn't say aunt.

Once again there was an awkward silence.

The beeping devise that Jerome was carrying broke in as it started to chime again, causing the mouse to groan. "Hold your horses... sheesh, I hate these things..." He headed quickly for the door. "Try and fill in the blanks as best as you can Script. I know you haven't known Tails for as long as I have... but you should at least tell him what's going on now. You're more knowledgeable in that then I am."

"Sure thing." The raccoon nodded as the mouse made his exit.

There was a bit of silence as the two just looked at each other for a bit. Script decided to try and break the ice. "You don't remember me at all, huh?"

"Not in the slightest." Tails rubbed his forehead. "So why did you guys tie me in bed? Where are Sonic and Sally?"

"Well... I've never had the honor of meeting either.. so I'm sorry, I can't help you with that last question, but I can clear up why we had to keep you bound..."

The fox sighed... he was really worried about his friends. But right now he had to take what he could get. If he stayed in the dark he wouldn't be able to help anyone. "Ya... and what was that squirrel I saw in the bunker?"

Script thought a bit and then gave a nod. "Oh.. that image you saw was not really a Mobian, it was purely a form the system had given itself in order to confuse those about it that she is real."

"So you're saying we're fighting against a computer?"

"You could say that... after you disappeared on Gimmick... Robotnik returned, at least that's what I heard. Eventually though, Robotnik was defeated and Mobius had started to piece itself back together. I was about nine when the reconstruction had began. Before that day I had been raised in a Freedom Fighter group far north of the Great Forest ruins. That was a wonderous day, and even though I was very young, I still can remember the great joy and change that day brang.

"So, anyways, the years went by, and the institutions of the past I have never seen began to become reestablished, slowly of course. I went to school during this time like other of the younger Mobians. The scar never really had time to fully heal though. Mobotropolis had hardly been restored. And only about seven years after the fall of Robotnik... he returned again."

"What? How? Why'd it take so long?" Tails was confused.

"Well, not the dictator himself, but a nice little parting gift. You see an ancient, technologically advanced race, had made a computer system. It is said that there was a huge network that spanned the whole globe and was completely decentralized. However, after many years of prosperity and expansion, an invading alien race found a way to find a type of blaster worm to crash the entire thing, there was no way to stop it, as the anti-viral technology of the ancient race had no way to defend against it.

"They were able to push back the alien force with the help of what was said to be 'strange creatures from another world', but anyways, after that incident the ancient race decided to make a new inter-web. However unlike the older one it would have a centralization component that would keep the other components safe... but it was also used to keep the 'true' data of the world, since the old design could have networks pass false information as true. So with that they developed the Network for Integrating the Centralized Operation of Large Executables.

"Also, this new center was able to take data and 'analyze' it using its vast database of knowledge, meaning it could also speculate using facts... an amazing piece of work. It is still uncertain how they could have done it... it's an extremely complicated AI. Of course the race's governmental powers made sure that the information was regulated.

"The terminal survived the old race's extinction, and was found by the Mobians... the Royal Family took the terminal as their own and used the knowledge it contained within to structure their own society, and technology. Of course, Robotnik must have found the central terminal... a location that was probably a massive secret to most. He probably placed a virus in it... and that brings us to where we are today.

"Through the AI's ability to analyze, and the program now brought to 'madness' by the glitch placed into it by Robotnik, the system is now networking with everything it can, even living beings, regulating their thoughts and actions in exchange of sharing all the knowledge she has with the host. You noticed how all the trees are perfectly tall, and all the grass, even. This is a result of this. She is trying to make the perfect network. She knows what happens in every terminal she controls, and around every host she has. Robotnik has unleashed a deadly regulator more dangerous then even the mad tyrant himself was."

The raccoon concludes, "Because unlike the human doctor, NICOLE's eyes are everywhere..."


	2. Life of Endless Conflict

I would like to thank everyone for reading, and especially to the reviewers. I should have gave this last chapter, and will probably put it in there eventually.

I do not own any of the characters (besides Roy, Script, and Jerome) of this story. The belong to Sega, but you probably knew that already I would hope.

This story is going to be pretty angsty compared to the other two. Yes, the other two were bad, but this one will probably be worse. I hope to achieve a feeling where the reader connects with the older Tails, which means that you will be discovering things as he does, and like him the past might seem confusing at first, and hopefully in your reviews you will ask questions about these past events, so that in the end, you will know most of the gist of his past as Tails will eventually.

On with the story.

00000000

"Nichole?" Tails's mind was aching still since this raccoon wasn't the best story teller. He knew the name of this network though. Sally would constantly call the palm gadget she held 'Nicole' and used it as a valuable tool to fight the evil doctor. How it had come under the influence of the tyrant was a very unpleasant surprise.

Script noticed the fox's look of utter shock. "You were surprised when you first learned of it too... because you said the princess used that gadget on her missions. What she had was a portable devise that had a direct connection with the database. Other terminals on Mobius only had a partial connection. Only the Royal Family could be given such a direct link to it, because there is data in Nicole that commoners aren't supposed to know. Nichole's main console is actually huge, and hidden, what you saw in the bunker is actually just a network hub for the area, it's not Nichole's main processor. We haven't found that yet..."

Tails sighed as he stood up and moved toward the door, as his eyes gazed outside he saw what he recognized as Lower Mobius. "If Nicole is taking over all the terminals... then how come things are still working down here?"

The raccoon moved to the door and opened it, "Well, luckily for us Lower Mobius was developed after Robotnik took over... so it is independent of her system... we've recently put up a defense program to keep her out, hopefully we can keep it updated, and she doesn't learn to bypass it."

"How long has this been going on?" The fox asked.

"About a year... we've been in refuge here for awhile, luckily this bunker like city can make its own food..."

"We can't be down here forever." Tails never liked enclosed areas too much, he liked the freedom of the skies, and if he had to live without them then life would not be worth living.

"Someday we'll figure out how to beat this thing... and save those enslaved by her too..."

The older fox just sighed as he walked out of the room, the fighting just never ended. "I'm going to go see Rotor."

* * *

"You can't be serious..." Jerome looked aghast at the walrus technician.

"I wish I was, but we haven't heard from Grif or Bunnie." Rotor shook his head. "Worse off is that we haven't been able to contact them, or the sector in which they went."

At this time Tails walked in, followed by the raccoon. Jerome looked back to the two. "Well just in time fellas."

Script gave a nod. "So what was the big emergency?"

Jerome sighed. "Well Grif and Bunnie still haven't returned, and communications with sector 3-T is also cut... Rotor tells me that it might be a problem in the system, but it will have to be fixed on their end."

Tails looked a bit happier. "You mean Bunnie's still alive?"

The mouse laughed. "Of course, you think she'd go down that easily?"

Rotor returned them to the topic at hand. "I'm sure this communication lapse isn't anything serious, but we should get someone down there to make sure everything is ok, and to troubleshoot."

"So are you going to go?" Jerome asked.

"Well, I had a few things to work on here... but Script should probably go, since it could be something with our networking."

"And if it's a hardware problem that needs repair?" The raccoon asked.

Tails gave a nod. "I'll go with him."

Jerome perked up. "Are you sure? You haven't really had a chance to get yourself together yet. And your memory isn't in the best of shapes."

Rotor was confused. "His memory? What happened?"

The vulpine sighed. "I still remember how to do things from what Rotor taught me... it should be enough for if there is something wrong."

With a scratching behind his ear the mouse thought. "Well alright. You two will head down to the sector and Rotor and I will wait for you two to get things online." He tosses a key chain at the two tailed fox which the vulpine catches. "That's for the transport car. If you run into any sign of trouble you should use its radio. We can't take any chances."

Tails looks to the keys. "I'm not exactly sure where sector T-3 is."

The raccoon stepped toward the fox. "Then I'll get us there, you can ride shotgun... I mean, it'd probably be better anyway since you literally have a weapon to use."

"Doubt we'd need to use it." He said looking to his left hand which hid the laser. "But I have no problem with it."

With that the fox and raccoon made their way out of the room, leaving only Rotor and Jerome.

"Today has been just loads of fun..." Rotor sighed. "We just got back Tails, and now we gotta search for two more Freedom Fighters."

"Makes you feel kinda nostalgic don't it?" Jerome laughed.

"It would if the whole gang were here..." the walrus replied somberly.

* * *

The hovercar moved swiftly down the pipeline, the raccoon giving a look over to his passenger, who hadn't said a word since they had started off. With a yawn, Tails broke the silence.

"It'll be a bit before we get there. Maybe you should get some rest." Script kept his eyes forward as he spoke.

Tails looked over to the raccoon and shook his head. "Don't think I could if I wanted to."

Script sighed. "You know what's ironic? Sometimes I wished to myself I could forget the things that have happened. But now I see that ignorance can make things worse rather then better."

"All I want to know is if my friends are ok." The fox looked down to his feet.

The raccoon seemed a bit uneasy. "Ya, I haven't heard from many of my peers either. Bunnie might be able to tell you more... we'll need conversation on the way back, so for now get rest while you can. Sleep comes sparse in these times."

The air blew past the two from the car's motion, and it rustled through Tail's fur as he relaxed, letting himself take a nap.

VVVVV

"_A kit? All this trouble and it's from a kit? I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself." A green Mobian looking woodpecker glared down at the young fox from its place on the rock. The two were high up on this mountain on the island, almost to its peak, the wind was strong here. "Do you know who you're even dealing with?"_

_The young Tails just stared back, a little worried. "No..."_

_"Hrm... You've never heard of the Great Battle Kukku Empire?"_

_The fox shakes his head in response. _

_"Well ignorance isn't an excuse... no one gets in our way... and we want those Chaos Emeralds." The bird glares at the little pouch that the kit was carrying._

_With the glance the fox hid the bag behind his back. "I don't care who you are... you're not getting the emeralds, you've done nothing but try to destroy everything that has them... I don't see any good coming from you! Sonic would never had let you have them, so neither can I!" _

_"Hrm. Well I was secretly hoping to do this the hard way. But I'm not about to kill a kid, especially one that can fly. If you really wanted I'm sure the boss would let you join us, especially with the annoyance you've been causing us so far."_

_Tails was kinda caught off guard. "No!" He would never even consider joining a group that would do such things like Robotnik... even if they appeared to be fellow Mobian creatures._

_The woodpecker grinned, "Well, guess that means I have no choice... I appreciate the spirit you have, so we're gonna race, winner takes all. You win, you get this purple emerald I have, you lose and I get both the emeralds you have so far. _

_"Well that's hardly fair..."_

_"Tough, I could just take them off your hands, but I figure a test of skill would be more then honorable. The others might have killed you on the spot, and though we hardly take any prisoners, I don't know why... but I like your attitude, and spirit... so you should feel lucky I am giving you this chance." _

_Tails frowned, the fox wasn't like Sonic, he didn't like making challenges over important and vital things. He never liked making unnecessary risks. However, when weighing the options it appeared he had no choice. If he were to just run, he would risk being killed if he were slower, and losing out on the emerald if he were faster. If he raced and lost he'd lose all the emeralds, but he could always fight to get them back. _

_"Alright... lets do this." The fox said, the wind blowing from being so high on this mountain. _

_"Heh... ok kid, well this mountain's peak is just about a couple hundred yards up, we'll race up to the peak, of course it's too steep to travel by foot, we'll have to fly, which makes the race that much more interesting." He chuckles. "Not like a land dweller like you has any chance of beating a creature of the sky's like myself. They don't call me "Speedy" for nothing."_

_Tails started to get annoyed, he wasn't usually impatient but this constant gabing was an annoyance. "I'll be up there before you finish talking." Without further announcement the fox lifted off heading up the cliff side._

_The bird laughed. "Oh? A head start huh? Guess you'll need all the help you can get." With that he shot up like a rocket into the sky up the ridge rushing past the flying fox. _

_Though Tails was giving it his all, it was obvious he was out classed, even with a favorable up draft. The young one began to panic a bit, if he lost this he would lose both of the emeralds he had worked so hard to obtain. That was before he looked up to see the woodpecker peering down at him from a high ledge tapping his foot. _

_"Well isn't this boring, you're no flyer at all. Well, guess to make it fair I'll change the deal... if you can make it up to the peak alive I'll let you have the purple emerald... and if not, well, I guess we won't have to go into the details of that one." _

_The green bird hops off the ledge and spirals down to hit him with the sharp beak first. "Ready or not double or nothing." _

_Tails gasped as he quickly flew at the steep cliff face and clung to it as the beak whooshed past him. He had to catch his breath as he had worked his name sakes really hard, he had about a hundred yard left. Looking down he could see the bird flying up to strike at him again. Then an idea struck, causing the fox to grin inside._

_Speedy could see his prey curled up into the mountain, he appeared to be clinging desperately to the side of the cliff. "What's the matter, is the flyin' fox cub afraid of heights?" He grinned ready to strike the young one with full force._

_Wait for it, Tails thought to himself, wait for it... the young one waited until he could feel the wind shift behind him as the opponent neared. Now! _

_The soldier of the armada was shocked when the fox suddenly leaped back landing on his shoulders piggy back, the fox covering his eyes with his hands. _

_"You little punk! I can't see!" He started to fly about randomly, but was smart enough not to go into the mountain face that he knew was right before him._

_"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?" The fox jibed back for the previous insult as they continued to soar about higher and higher until Tails realized they were a little over the peak, with that he launched off Speedy and hovered down to the top quickly, landing a little roughly. _

_As the bird was let go he looked about. "Where did you go you little punk..." He looked about seeing nothing but sky, until he looked down to see the fox waving up at him with a smile. _

_Tails watched as the bird came back down a bit with a frown on his face. "Last chance kid, give up now before I get serious."_

_"What? We had a deal!" _

_The bird hrmphs and throws down the purple gem at the fox's feet. "Yes we did, you won, you get the emerald, however I was giving you one last opportunity to give up. Next time, we won't play any games... next time one of us is not going to walk away."_

_These words rang through the fox, he was not Sonic, he did not get thrills from defying the odds. He was lucky he was here now. Not knowing what he was up against, with the other four chaos emeralds still out there, and being here alone not knowing if there was an ally to call on besides any machine he could create, really made this a hard call. However, though he didn't get thrills or enjoy confrontation for its own sake, it was sometimes necessary. These birds could not get their hands on these gems, something inside of him told him that, and no matter the cost, they had to be stopped. _

_"Sorry, but I cannot do that, your threats tell me you don't deserve these gems." Tails felt his knees kind of shake as he spoke those words, as true as they were, it was hard to say._

_Speedy smiled. "You have far more guts then most adults on all of Mobius. I like that about you kid, but sadly it'll probably get you killed. It's too bad to, but I gave you your choice, now you must fly with it. Good luck, kid, you're going to need it." With that the woodpecker flew off._

_Tails let out a sigh as he watched the green Mobian fly off, but his relief was squelched a bit as he saw something in the distance where the bird was flying toward. A giant object out in the ocean which was massive, it looked like an island but obviously was not one. The metal surface reflecting in the sun. _

_It must be their base... and it was not a small one either. "What have I gotten myself into..." he sighed, while he contemplated a way to attack it alone. _

_The winds picked up causing him to feel unsteady on his feet._

:

Miles felt himself shake a bit as he started to wake up seeing a dash board in front of him. The sound of the raccoon's voice was the next thing to prod him away from the memories. "Hey we're there. Man, you really were tired."

Tails leaned up and shook his head. and looked about, "I guess I was." he said with a gloved hand to his head. There was a small station in what appeared to be a large junction in the piping system. Obviously this was a major access point. One exit to the area lay just a bit behind the vehicle and was open, obviously the tunnel that lead back to Lower Mobius. Another entryway was closed of just a score of yards off the left side vehicle. To the right there was a staircase that led up to what appeared to be some sort of lookout/control station.

As the raccoon headed for the foot of the stairs, the fox also couldn't help put notice an eerie silence that was in the air. "Are you sure Grif and Bunny are here?"

"Well, I can't be sure of course since we lost contact with them, but this is where they were sent." The Raccoon said as he reached the top of the stairwell, "We should hurry, if what Rotor said about the firewall being down then time is of the essence."

Both Tails and Script went into the building and they could see Bunnie standing by the machine looking at some gadget while making a fuss.

"Stupid gizmos why don' they eva' work when they'all need to? Did you find 'im suga goat?" She hears the two and turns to see the fox and raccoon. "My stars! My prayers be answered. If it ain't the l'il ol' geniuses..."

Tails gave a nod. "I thought Grif was with you aunt Bunnie."

The rabbot cocked her head. "My stars Tails I haven't heard you call me aunt in a dog's age."

Guess things were a lot different, a lot can change in ten years. This thought brought back tough questions that he desperately wanted answered. Was Sonic ok? And Sally? The uncertainty was strangling for sure, so the raccoon reiterated the need to know what was going on. "Bunnie, where is Grif?"

Bunnie shrugged. "Well, we'all have been tryin' to get a'hold of y'all for a good while now. Of course somethin' is causin' the signal to be all frizzed out. So he went to look for the one who's supposed to be sittin' 'ere and takin' care of the whole thing." She looked to the panel. "Neither of us could figure the darned thing out... maybe y'all can take a whack at it?"

Script and Tails move to the panel... there seemed to be a warning on the screen pertaining to a processing error. The raccoon sighed. "It's a good thing we brought you along, apparently it's a hardware issue..."

Tails gave a nod and moved to the side of the panel, opening up the casing. "Unfortunately to work on this, we'll have to shut the whole thing down, but only for a few seconds." He looked to the others to see if they were ok with it.

"It will eventually be useless if we don't do anything, so you better go for it." The raccoon said, looking out the windows that lined the walls that gave a view of the area below. He through he could see a silhouette at their vehicle. "Hold on a second... I think I see Grif! Hold on I'll go get him."

Tails continued to work at the problem at hand. "Ok,this shouldn't take too long, but I think we left the tools in the car too, get them while you're out there."

"Gotcha," Script said. "All's going pretty smoothly."

"Don't be jynxin' it suga'."

With the raccoon gone the fox was alone with Bunnie, and since Miles could get a good look at her he noticed something very different and surprising. Of course he knew that he should probably know about this detail, as it is hard to miss, so as not to cause too much conversation, and to hide the fact that his memories are hindered, he acknowledged the fact without appearing too shocked. "You're looking good. Gotten used to having the old limbs back yet?"

The rabbit smiled and gave a nod. "A bit. Kinda odd to 'ave it so that my arm and legs aren't weighin' me down... it made me a bit more agile in the long run, but my strength probably ain't what it used ta be."

* * *

The raccoon got back down to the foot of the stairs and the figure that had been there before was gone. With confusion he looked about. "Grif? You out here?" He asked, looking about to see nothing.

After a minute of looking around and coming up empty the raccoon leaned over the car to look for the tool box that was brought with them... It was gone.

"Looking for these?" A voice called out, the raccoon looking over his shoulder to see a bear. This was the one they sent to be the watchman here... and in his right paw was the box of tools.

"Sheesh don't scare me like that..." The raccoon sighed as he reached his hand out to take the tool box.

The bear took a step back, the box getting out of Script's reach. "There is no need to fear, for you will no longer fear it once you join our network... you shall be free of all fear."

Script felt a chill run through him. Any security illusion that he had with him was instantly shattered, this was the voice of the bear... but it was being used by another speaker. Instantly his flight or fight response kicked in... and since he was outclassed in muscle there was only one option. "Tails!" he shouted as he tried to run and duck past the burly bear, but he was caught and pinned against the car with a thud.

* * *

The fox's sharp hearing wasn't really necessary to hear the ruckus just outside. He and bunny both run out onto the Stairwell, they see the raccoon being held down by the bear. Not even knowing who this stranger was the fox was the first to act, flying down the stairs with his tails and giving a side elbow to the back of the bear.

Though, this didn't get the bear off by force, however the attack did cause the bear to let the raccoon go and turn about to face the new threat. "Why struggle, why fight for such a world where we all fight and are treated unfairly, unequally. Join the network and become where you will finally be equal. Where you will not be a two tailed freak."

That last bit caused the fox to wince a bit, he hadn't been called that in a long time. He growled as he glared at the yellow bear. "Better a two tailed freak, then a slave."

"Miles look out!" The voice of Grif rang out, and just then out of the corner of his eye the fox could one of the dark pods he recalled seeing in the room with Nicole. It was sporting some sort of needle as it zoomed straight toward him.

He was going to dodge but then the bear grabbed him from behind, binding him in a bear hug and immobilizing Tails's arms."It won't be long now." The fox struggled and kicked, obviously this bear was stronger then he first appeared.

Just when the needle was inches away from the fox, there was a sudden cry and smashing clang. Bunnie came flying down off the balcony of the station and gave a solid kick to the metal pod with her foot, causing he contraption to smack into the floor.

The bear's grip loosened a bit and the fox was able to push him back and break free using his tails. As soon as his arms were free he could swing and hit the brain washed Mobian behind him causing the bear to stumble backwards into the car. He then took a tail and pinned the large Mobian into the car by his throat, his wrist laser drawn and pointing at him. "Good to know you're still capable of throwing down some punches." Tails commented Bunnie as he gasped a bit as he caught the breath he had held since he was grabbed.

"Them limbs might have packed a wallop... but that don't mean I'm just a pile 'o fluff 'suga." She smiled as she turned to make sure the fox had everything handled.

Grif then arrived on the scene. "You guys ok?"

They both gave a nod, Bunnie walking over and giving the back of his head a swat. "Where were ya?"

There was no chance to answer the question as their attention snapped back to the pod slowly ascended again, Bunnie was ready to attack if need be, but she didn't want to leave Tails alone holding the bear in case he needed help.

However the pod seemed uninterested in them as it continued to lift higher into the air. Its course changed as it headed up to the window of the station, just outside where the computer rested. Suddenly it darted through the glass with a crash.

Grif suddenly jumped and began to run toward the stairs. "It's trying to override the system!"

As soon as the goat got to the foot of the stairs an alarm sounded and the doors that were once closed started to slide open. An explosion suddenly shook the area as the station became engulfed, obviously with its mission of sabatoge done the pod self detonated in order to prevent repair.

Grif ducked down as glass from the windows flew out from the explosion. "Shit!" he cried as he looked toward the door. "The fire wall is down, they're going to be coming, everyone in the car now!"

Bunnie picked up the downed raccoon and hopped into the back of the vehicle. While Grif started to run as fast as he could to get in. "What about the bear?" Miles asks as he continued to pin, tough he noticed that the struggling lowered since the pod blew up.

Grif got into the driver side. "Bring him along, he's probably back to normal. That pod was probably what had him under that witch's spell..."

Miles looked confused, letting up a bit on his pin. "You sure?"

The goat started the engine, feeling somewhat uncertain about Tails's behavior. "Of course, from what we went over how these things work it is definitely fine... hurry and get in."

Tails got off the bear who seemed to be unconscious... he grabbed hold of him tight and used his tails to lift him and drop him off into a free back seat before getting in on the passenger side.

Looking over past Grif, the fox saw into the dark tunnel that was once sealed off, he could hear an echo of swarming pods, and a wave of dim red lights seemed to grow larger and larger as they got closer.

It reminded the older fox of the swarm of swatbots that came marching into Knothole, but this time, it was Lower Mobius that was in danger. And this time, there might be nowhere to run.

0000000000000000

I'm pretty sure there are some errors in here somewhere, I had fixed some and tried to save it but the internet's tubes backed up and vomited up what I had spent a good while repairing. So, if you see anything you can point it out in the review, and I'll change it. It is still readable though, I hope. I will post the next Chapter sometime before July hopefully.


	3. Another Evacuation

They were heading into the tunnels now, away from the burning watchpost. It was almost surreal that they were running from what was essentially a computer. What had just occurred made the threat far more real to Miles. He looked back to the yellow bear who was knocked out in the back, Bunnie also looking back. "At least we all are faster then them there pods."

Grif gave a nod looking to the car radio. "Most of them are slow, at least compared to a vehicle and Tails."

...and Sonic. Thought the vulpine to himself, which reminded him what he wanted to ask them before. Script, however jumped in.

"Guys, when you two were away, Tails had a run in with NICOLE, his memories had been removed... or something... so he don't recall alot about what's going on right now."

Tails sighed, he didn't really want to reveal that to them, he felt it would cause them undo worry and if it was anything they didn't need on their plate right now it was to think something was wrong with him.

Bunnie took a few seconds, looking over the fox and then thought of something. "She send y'all back in time 'Selim'?"

The older fox jumped a bit. "How did you know?"

"Suga' fox, you remember I had a crush on y'all right? Y'all think I'd forget Selim? he was very brave. Sally-girl said that somethin' didn' add up with your visit... somethin' about 'Paradox.' She figured y'all had been tricked into thinkin' they were dead 'fore ya were sent, or you vanishin' was proof ya no longer existed as is." She patted his shoulder. "You're his spittin' image, so I took a shot in the dark..."

Tails looked back and gave a nod, his mind going back to Sonic and Sally. "But what about-"

There was a harsh beeping sound, like the one that Jerome had to deal with. "Looks like we got communication back!" Grif proclaimed, the goat handed the little text machine to the fox. "It's probably Rotor, tell him to get every one ready to get out of there."

Miles sighed as he took the devise in his gloved hands and read it... "Um... its addressed to me..."

The message was in all capital letters, which he read aloud: MILES, SEARCH FOR A ROSE IN THE FOREST -BROWN FOX

The brown fox... was that the one he was in the void with? The one trying to help him regain his memories. If so then, maybe he is still trying to help? But why was this message so cryptic? A rose in the forest? Why would a flower help him gather his memories?

Script looked over Tails' shoulder... "Who the heck is 'Brown Fox'?"

Grif just shook his head. "We don't have time right now to figure that out, just send Rotor the message. We can stop to smell the roses later."

The bear which had attacked Tails earlier awakened with a groan which caused the others to stop their talking to look to the yellow bear. "Welcome back, Bark." the raccoon stated.

The gruff bear shook his head, a gloved hand to his red cap. "What the hell happened?"

"Y'all lost control of yer l'il ol' self suga' bear, but we trashed that ol' pod before it got away."

The bear growled a bit as he let loose a string of obscenities he used as adjectives to describe NICOLE causing Tails to look over his shoulder. "Do you mind pal? There is a lady present."

"And who the hell do you think you are kid?" He grumbled as he looked up, saying kid mainly for the fact that he was older then him, a sort of way to put the fox beneth him rather then in a literal sense.

"It's al'ight suga' fox, I ain't no debbytaunt." Bunny certainly heard worse things, but was somewhat honored by Tails' sticking up for her.

The bear laughed. "Probably talkin' bout himself then, ain't that right Mr. Vixen?"

Tails was starting to get irritated by the rude bear. "This 'vixen' saved your hind end back there, so you're only insulting yourself."

The bear shrugged, "It's your fault I'm even in this hellhole of a world, so I don't think I owe you a damned thing."

"Wait... what...?" the two-tailed fox was confused as he looked at the yellow bear, trying his best to recognize him, to no avail.

"Um..." Script interrupted. "Tail's memory is not at 100 right now, and we should keep fom fighting each other at the moment, that will get us nowhere."

"Fine but when this is all said and done, he better get me out of here and back to my own world, or I'm gonna kick his ass."

His own world? He looked like a regular Mobian... what could this mean? When he was on Gimmick was he sent to another world? If so he would have had to have come back somehow, and possibly... got someone stuck with him. "On one condition, you stop with the language in front of the ladies, alright?"

Bark huffs, "Fine."

The vehicle suddenly stops which brings the conversation to an end. "We're here. We have no time to lose." Grif states.

The electronic alarm was blaring in the underground city and there was crowd gathered in front of a landmark that was easily recognized by the fox as the memorial for those that had died in the evacuation of Knothole. Uncle Chuck's name had been added to it, along with Dr.Quack, Jerome... wait... his name was still on there?

"Alright everyone we have to move quickly, we got about 2 minutes until the pods make it from sector T-3." Jerome was talking to the people. "We don't have much time so we have to leave everything behind! Just do like we drilled, everyone head toward the east we will send the hovercars and trucks out and everyone will get them in an organized fashion."

"Where are we going to go?" One voice shouted out in question.

"Unfortunately we don't have time for questions. We must hurry." Rotor, who was next to Jerome stated. There was an uneasiness in the crowd as they moved toward the side, the morle seemed shaky and as if it couldn't get any worse.

The returning Mobians came up to the walrus and mouse, the mouse looking at them bewilderedly. "What happened out there?"

Tails sighed. "She must have been able to sneak a pod in here that took control of the bear..."

"The name's Bark! Open your ears you Alzheimer induced fur ball... and who cares how it happened right now? It happened! Now lets get out of here, I don't feel like being some bitch's puppet twice today." The bear was as impatient as Sonic seemingly, but a little more grotesquely verbal. He could see why they sent him to that post by himself, the bear was somewhat irritating to him, he wondered if anyone else felt the same way.

Script agreed with the bear though, now ws no the time to discuss the past, but to ensure they had a future. "Let's get to the hanger, Grif you take the hovercar and lead, we'll gether enough drivers to pilot the hovertrucks. Tails, get the keys, they are in the observation room next to the generator, do you remember where that is?"

Tails did, it was where Sally and him talked in the past, he nods. "I'll get them, you guys get read, I'll be back in a moment."

--

The observation room was somewhat dark and desserted. He quickly grazed the walls for the keys in which he was sent for, but the terminals suddenly fadded leaving just bare wall.

...

Not a memory... not now.

VVVVVVVV

_The walls were rocky, and the area was empty and very quiet. Looking back over his shoulder the young fox could see that the only entranceway to this place had been barred over... he was defiantly in some kind of prison cell._

_He must have been captured... but how did it happen? His brain racked over what had happened. He remembered making a submarine in order to attack that island base of the Kukku army. _

_They were ready for it though, they already had other submarines scouting he area. They were probably looking in the depths for the gems as well, though they found him instead. Luckily he hid the Chaos Emeralds he obtained back near the house._

_Suddenly there were explosions around him, canisters sinking into the water. Depth charges! They must have a ship dropping them off. Completely caught off gaurd, his ship took a good hit or two, water started to leak... he had to surface quickly. The jolting got more violent, and that was he last thing he remembered, it must have made him pass out._

_"Hey, are you alright?" A voice inquired, causing the fox to jump a bit. He didn't realize that he was not alone._

_A lion approached from what appeared to be a dark corner of the cell. Because he wasn't a bird, the fox could guess he was a prisoner too, and not a member of the Armada. Tails, therefore, trusted him, and spoke. "Ya, I'm fine, just was attacked is all."_

_"The Armada does that when someone gets in the way of what they want." The lion replied._

_"And what was it you did to get in their way?" he kit asked._

_"I was about to ask you the same thing."_

_Tails came over to the wall and sat down with a sigh. "Well, I just found myself on this island, when this group suddenly attacked me. I've been returning the favor ever since. I was about to head for their base in a submarine, but I ended up here..."_

_The lion looked impressed. "Wow, you were going to take on the Kukku Army by yourself? You're how old kid?"_

_Tails huffed, ot caring for that title. "I'm 12 years old, call me Tails."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect, my name is Cyrus, I was impressed that's all."_

_"Cyrus, huh?" _

_The lion nodded._

_"So what are you doing here?" Tails asked._

_"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you, but I am on a mission by Queen Aleena. I was to ship these beautiful gems to the queen for her collection. We of course tried to keep this shipment secret, but obviously failed._

_"So, anyway, I was flying back to Mobotopolis when I was attack-"_

_"Wait, did you just say Mobotopolis?" The fox suddenly interrupted Cyrus's story._

_"Ya, that's where the queen lives silly, you really aren't from around here, are you?"_

_Tails now knew that if this was another world that it did hold something in common with his own. He knew the name of the ruined city which was replaced by Robotropolis. So now he knew that either he was in the past, or another world and the name was just a coincidence... or maybe the future? He had to learn as much as he could. "Go on..."_

_"Well, there were six of these gems and I wasn't about to just let them have them, so I had my copilot dump them out of the cargo bay. Now they will have to go searching for them."_

_Tails turned back to look at the prison bars. "Well, they are searching for them, but I have three stashed away in a safe place. So, lets see if there is anyway for us to -"_

VVVVVVV

"Get out of there!" A voice called out, snapping the older fox out of his flashback trance.

There was a receiver in the observation room where the words were coming from. The others must have already been waiting for him in the vehicles. He felt embarrassed and a bit angry that the memories had made him so slow at a critical time. Without further thought, Tails grabbed the keys to the vehicles and rushed out of the room toward the hanger where the convoy awaited.

"Are you alright?" Script asked when Tails arrived with the keys.

"Ya, I'm fine, just had to find them is all, couldn't remember where we had put them." Tails scratched the back of his head, something told him that explaining he was having these flashbacks would just add more worry to the situation, and that was something none of them needed at the moment. "I hope these vehicles have been maintained over the past 10 years."

The raccoon nodded. "Rotor inspected them at least once a year when he got bored. Now hop in, and lets go pick up the others."

They made their way through the tunnels, leaving behind most everything in Lower Mobius. With all the people that needed to ride along there was only enough room for the real essentials, such as food and water. Grif, Rotor, Bark, and Roy (the kangaroo Mobian who served as the medic) were in the lead hovercar. Tails, Jerome, Bunny, and Script were in the hovertruck following which contained most of the supplies. The rest of Lower Mobius was following them, including Dirk the tactical officer. Even though there was alot of movement and action, the amount of conversation amongst the people was minimal.

The silence was helping no one, and Tails needed to get a bearing on what was going on, so he started to talk with Jerome. "So where are we going to go?"

The albino sighs a bit. "That is a very good question, the surface is pretty dangerous no matter where you go really. While you were getting the keys Script told me a you recieved a message from a 'Brown Fox'?"

Tails nods. "Yes, something about a rose near the forest... doesn't make sense... how is a flower going to help us?"

Script spoke up. "It may not be a flower. A rose can also mean the compass card on a map. Maybe its trying to say that if we go near the forest, we'll be able to get our bearings."

Bunnie chuckles. "Well, ain't that cleva... would'a neva thought of that."

Jerome nods. "A 'compass card' to this so called 'compass card' would be nice though."

The raccoon agrees. "Right, however, the last time we sent out a surface scouting team they saw a forest not to far to the west of here. That would probably be a good place to start."

"Sounds like a plan." Tails concluded.

Jerome agreed. "Tell the others. Lets be careful though, this 'Brown Fox' could be helping Nicole and not us."

Tails hadn't considered that possibility. He put his hand to his head as it started to throb a bit, he felt uncertainty about what was to come, and it scared him a bit. What worried him more though were these random flashbacks that kept occurring. What if one occurred when they were in the midst of danger? He hated the feeling that crept up on him, the feeling of being more of a burden to his friends then a help.

Rotor was sitting next to Grif as he started to also ponder where they were going to go after reaching the surface. Coincidently right about that time the radio squacked causing him to jump a bit.

"Hey guys," the voice belonged to Tails. "We'e going to try and head for a forest just west of here once we surface. But be on your guard."

"Will do, mate." Roy replied.

Grif interrupts. "Nicole will probably reach Lower Mobius momentarily. We should maintain radio silence, so she doesn't hear of our planes."

"Understood." Tails agreed. "Just stick together and we should be fine."

They were nearly there, the exit to the tunnel systems were just up ahead. Grif looked to Roy and Rotor. "Well, this is it, we're almost out of here."

"Ya mate, be we still better be careful in the brush. That sheelabot has eyes all over." The kangaroo proclaimed.

Rotor shook his head. "She isn't perfect, though she has a very advanced grid on this planet she has to have holes. We beat Robotnik against all odds, we can overcome this too."

"I really hope your right, mate." Roy sighed.

"Well, here it goes." Grif took a deep breath as he clicked the button on his remote to open the large hatch to the outside world.

There was an odd calmness in the air one that made the hair stand on the back of the necks of all present. Tails could feel something was wrong, but they had to press on. Turning back would be a bigger disaster then whatever awaited them out there.

Grif sat back down in his seat and started to move forward when there was a loud clang, which caused everyone to jump. "What was that?" Rotor asked.

The answer came when the door which had been opening before started to lower shut. Bark barked at Grif. "What the hell are you doing dumbass?"

Grif sits up and pressed the open button, with a slight pause there was no change in the door's action. He then presses again and again, all to no avail. "It's not me, Nicole's trying to trap us inside!"

Bunnies ears picked up that shout and she gasped. "My stars!"

Grif floored it causing those in the hovercar to jump. Script quickly followed. "I don't think we're gonna make it! It's closing too fast!"

The line started to book it, the door trying to seal them inside the tunnel. The hovercar easily cleared the hatch, however the truck behind was gonna be close.

"Script!" Tails cried, "Don't worry about getting all the way through, just stop under the door and hold on. Maybe we can jam it open and let the others get out on foot."

"But... the supplies." Script contemplated as he started to slow down anyway as the truck reached the door, the large metal obstruction just a few moments from impact.

"Won' do us good if we get caught sug-AAAHHH!" Bunny screamed as the door hit the truck on the roof. However, since the engine was not shut off the hovering unit caused the vehicle to slide swiftly from under the door, like two magnets of same polarity being forced together. The result was that the the truck sprung forward, doing a impromptu wheelie and colliding into the hovercar unit.

The impact slowed the truck down and helped it to get itself balanced again. Tails let himself sigh as his heart started to calm down, "Is everyone alright?"

Script looked up from the wheel. "Y-Ya, Bunnie, Jerome?"

The both let their presence be known as the started to come about. "We're fine."

There was a sudden bang noise that sounded like shattering metal. Tails's ears shot up as he looked to the tunnels, the door had closed shut, and none of the other trucks had gotten through.

Another ear shattering crash was heard, "My stars! I think they went ova'!" Tails was confused until he saw that there was noone in front of them either, instead there was what appeared to be a ledge to a cliff that was only a few yards before them. The impact must have sent them over.

Tails got out of the vehicle and ran over to the ledge, about a fifteen foot drop was before him, pieces of the hovercar lay scattered amongst the face of the rocks.

The breeze blew through his fur as fear took hold again, most of the Lower Mobians were trapped inside the tunnels. Four of his friends were sent over a chasm because of his actions. He tried to save others, and as a result he had just put more in jeopardy.

"I can't do this..." he got on his knees as he peered over the ledge to the shattered car, that felt alot like his hope. He remembered how in times like this Sonic would show up, lend a hand. But he wasn't there.

"Sonic, where are you?" The fox asked aloud as the other three came up behind the fox. The silence was awkward. The fox looked off over his shoulder, seeing an uneasiness in Bunnie. "Tell me, please."

Bunnie looked down. "No one has seen suga hog since, Nicole started to lash out, we guess she got 'im."

Tails looked at the ground, fists clenched, that was his mission? So that Sonic would survive and that Nicole would have some kind of super soldier for her puppet army? He was used, like some tool in order to give that computer what she wanted, and he hated her for it. "Damn her!" He shouted as he gripped the grass.

Bunnie knelt down next to him. "It was 'ard enough tellin' y'all that the first time Tails." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Dun worry I'm sure suga hog is fine."

"What about Sal-" he started when there was a shout.

"Hey! Are you blokes up there?" A voice called causing the group to stop and look over the cliff. Roy was standing there looking back up at them.

"Roy! Suga' roo, you'rall right!" Bunnie said smiling with relief.

Rotor also stood up. "Yes, we're fine, luckily the hover unit slowed the decent a bit and softened the landing. The car took most of the beating."

Tails smiled, he was relieved to see his friends were ok, and all the thoughts about Sonic were momentarily placed in the back of his mind. He could only play the cards he was dealt, he had saved Sonic once in the past, it was time to do it again. As if he didn't owe the hedgehog his life multiple times over.

There was a sudden clang of metal that caused all of them to jump. "The door is opening!" Jerome noted as the hatch started to slide open once again. There was a little more hope in the vulpine's heart, that the others were ok. This did not last long though as the fox's ears picked up the sounds of the pods that he had become familiar with, and mobians crawled out from under the door. They charged at them, looking like they had hostile intentions.

Tails cried down to the others down the cliff. "Get out of here guys Nicole is coming through the hatch, these cliffs look like they head west, so do what you can and meet us at the forest." Looking in that direction he could see a large tree in the distance. It made him do a double take when he saw it, it must have been a mile or two away, yet it looked as if it were closer. It must be huge. No wonder the scouts found it so easily. It made him weary though. In a world where every plant was perfectly even, such a natural fixture seemed out of place.

Bunnie punched the boar, Dirk, who was at the head of the pack.

Jerome drew his gun, but held his fire, not wanting to hurt them. "We have to take out all the pods if we wanna free them."

Tails shook his head as he went up to help Bunnie who was being swamped with the mobians. "We can't do that, Nicole will probably hold them back until we can't fight back, we have to run, so we can free them later."

Script charged forward with the hover truck, hitting a controlled Mobian, close lining them. Luckily the damage wasn't so bad since the truck just hovered over the downed ex-ally. "Quick get in."

Tails grabbed bunny's hand and flew above the gathering crowd and into the back of the truck, while Jerome who was nearby got into the passenger side. Script stepped on it when all of them were on and floored it, heading west as fast as possible. Bunnie lost her footing as the vehicle accelerated quickly, causing her to fall backward and nearly out the back before Tails gripped her hand again and pulled her in. The Lower Mobians were losing ground as the fox could see them give chase behind them. They had gotten away, he could only hope the others had as well.

Minutes pass by as Tails just stares out of the door, watching the scenery pass by and go into the distance. He decided to reach over and shut the back door to the truck.

VVVVVVVVVV

_He looked down, and further down, the Kukku base had risen high into the sky, giving a good veiw of the island below. Even though the fox really had no fear of heights, the altitude was pretty dizzying without being in a plane. _

_"You destroyed my finest creation." A voice snarreled from behind. The sunset provided an orange glow to everything in the air, but the green color that was the Kukku's battle scheme was apparent on this form as it walked forward. _

_Tails turned around to face the threat. "You must be the leader... of the Kukku army..." he looked down to the area below, the pieces of the woodpecker about. "And I can say, that was a pretty impressive machine, I couldn't tell that it wasn't an actual Mobian."_

_"That is the point."_

_"So are you such a pathetic leader that all your followers are drones?" The fox leered._

_"Hrm... since you are going to die soon I guess I should let you in on the secret. You see." The muscular chicken who looked straight out of the military with his green color and dark sun glassed knocked on his chest. There was a clanging noise, like the sound of metal impacting metal. _

_This revelation stunned the fox. The leader was a machine too? But then who made him, and for what purpose? _

_"Surprised I see, well it's quite simple. Myself, and a handful of my army were machines developed by a brilliant scientist. He is intent on taking this world as his own Empire, and overtake the Hedgehog family's dynasty which rules over Mobius. It was quite simple, the doctor needed these gems for his plans. But you, kid, have intervened and have been a constant sore in my side! We got other Mobians to join our cause, and we started a civil war with the Hedgehog family. You may stop us, but you can never stop the impending conflict of this civilization. _

_"As the powers in Mobotropolis become more and more paranoid after the disappearance of their prince, they point at one another, accusingly. The queen is unable to settle the waves as attacks against her homeland increase by many factions. All because of the plan of my genius creator."_

_What programmer would create such a machine? One intent on doing such malice? The only person that came to his mind was Robotnik, but he couldn't be in this time too could he? "I'll stop you, and then I'm going to inform this queen of your intentions!"_

_"Two problems pup! One, ya ain't gettin' outta here alive. Two, even if ya did, don't think the queen would bother seekin' an audience with a runt like you." The sergent growls. "You have gotten in our way long enough, last chance. Help me in my cause or die."_

_"Heh, you're confident for someone who needs an army to do all his dirty work. Your function obviously wasn't to do things yourself, so you must be weaker then you act. If you couldn't kill a silly kid like myself, then why would I follow you?" Tails really didn't know where this strength in him was coming from, maybe he had it forced out of him throughout this whole ordeal, trying to pretend he was Sonic, and act as he would in these situations. He just hoped it wouldn't get him killed._

_That touched a nerve, well, technically the nerve programmed into the machine. Without further warning the giant chicken lunged forwards with a metallic hand catching the fox off guard. The cold hand grabbed him by the neck, causing the fox's own paws to grasp up to try and squirm himself free. He could feel the wind at his back. Looking over his shoulder the large drop was right below him. What had he gotten himself into?_

0000000000000000

I finished up faster then I thought I would, though I hope the quality of this chapter wasn't lower, if it was, I hope they get better from here on out. Thanks for reading, and everyone who reviewed so far. Maybe I ought to make a forum which contains notes on more of the connections with past events, in the next week I'll have a poll out for that. I might need it to elaborate on connections to the reader, cause I know these connections that I have, but my communications of them to the reader through Tails may or may not be doing an adequate job.


	4. A Rose by Any Other Name

"Tails!" A voice snapped him out of his little flashback, the cold hand still around his neck but holding him at his shoulder, supportively, the breeze still on his back. "Y'all right suga?"

He looked over his shoulder, the door to the back of the vehicle was still open, the scenery passing by. Tails closed it, sighing. "I wish I knew Bunnie. Sometimes, I'm having trouble believing this is real... I keep getting these flashback about my life. I wonder if they really were from my past. Or if something is putting in lies."

Jerome looks up a bit. "Well, if you are remembering things that could be useful. However, if you're right, maybe Nicole is getting to you, she did send you back right?"

The fox nods. "You figured it out as well?"

"I knew you had to be sent back sometime 'Selim', I mean. I don't understand time travel and all that paradox stuff that Bunnie said, but as I saw you all grown up, I could only think of one face I'd never forget, my first room mate in the village of Knothole. You really did make alot of us rookies feel more capable, like we were significant. And many of us believed you had died that day. So we didn't forget you." Jerome nodded. "Sorry, didn't mean to get all sentimental, just sayin'. When I saw you get older, I knew that you were one in the same... down to the laser arm."

Tails sat on the side benches. "Some things don't change. Though, you never did get a chance to ride in the truck did you?"

"No, but I'm lucky I survived that ordeal." the albino looked to his weapon, checking to see that everything was in order.

"We all were suga'." Bunny added.

"But why did Nicole send you back to the past? I don't get it..." Jerome said.

Tails had an idea, and it was probably best to tell them. "Nicole planted memories of a past I never had. One where I led the Knothole Freedom fighters. One where I had taken responsibility after Sally and Sonic had died. Of course, I thought I was changing history. However, I was merely enforcing it. Maybe Nicole realized that there was a point in history that my older self was in, and she sent me their to play my role."

"But that would mean she has control of time." Jerome thought. "Then we are in more serious danger then we thought. She could just go back and wipe us all out."

Script came in, shouting back while still driving. "It's not that simple. To do so could destroy the world in which Nicole desires. Time is extremely complex, and messing with it is even more perplexing. Think about it. If you wanted to change something, like a dictator from obtaining power, you could end up preventing a war, thus removing all technological gain in that period, which could cause someone else to devise time travel other then yourself years after you did. The truth is you can't change something, without changing everything. She might realize though that she has to send people back in order to keep the world how she wants it."

The albino mouse sighed, "I'm getting a headache."

Script laughed. "In other words, don't worry. We're here now, all the messing aroud in the past is done, we're safe."

This was somewhat what worried Tails, he wasn't sure about the ones that were not here. Now seemed like a good time to ask. "So what about the others, like Sa--"

There was a sudden jolt in the vehicle, causing all conversation to halt. Likewise the vehicle also had its power cut, the bottom scraping into the ground as the hover unit deactivated. Jerome stopped messing with his weapon and brought it to ready. "Script, what's wrong?"

The raccoon grumbled a bit. "I think we hit a trap, the truck been deactivated."

Tails looked to the others. "Nicole?"

Bunnie gave a nod. "Ya, we best get the who-ha outta here, it could be a trap."

Script unbuckles his belt. "It's still a bit till we reach the forest, stick together and watch for any signs of Nicole's handiwork. We won't be able to hide so easily in the open field."

Tails was very uncertain about what was going to happen. He wasn't exactly sure how Nicole fought yet. Usually with Robotnik it was with robots, but since it was obvious that she could control living things such as Mobians, what was to stop her from using other things, such as plants?

The hovercar sprung to life as the raccoon made his way to the back causing confusion amongst the four. Script looked back to the dash as the vehicle suddenly lunged forward causing the Mobians to lose their balance. Holding onto a pole attaching the roof to the floor, Jerome watched out the front window as a solid looking tree stood before their path. "She's going to wreck us."

Tail's grabbed the mouse's wrist with one hand and Bunnie's with another. "Grab onto Script guys." With that they each took a free hand to grasp the raccoon's wrists. Tails then spun his tails, flying back out the door kicking it open and flying into the air, the three hanging below him.

A few moments later the vehicle slams into the tree sending it to a crashing halt. The fox tired from the flight quickly as lifting all three of them was quite a workout. The three get their footing as Tails lowers them to the ground. "That was a close one. But we have to get moving, she probably knows where we are." Script proclaimed.

* * *

The day passed by, morale seemed pretty low and conversation light. Throughout their time on foot the others had to remind Tails to watch where he stepped, there was a little bit of a gleam on some grass blades that gave them a shiny and artificial appearance. Script had told him that they were sensitive to touch, and relayed information back to Nicole about activity in the area.

"You must have studied a lot about her." Tails noted, as the sun was closing down on the day, the forest finally within sight.

"Well, I'm normally interested in computers and A.I. anyway." He then laughs. "And when it's trying to kill you, just gives one even more of a reason."

"I don't think that's funny an' all suga." Bunnie whined as she looked to her feet. "Times like dis my I miss my robo' feet... only a l'il bit." He leans over and rubs at her feet.

Jerome agrees. "Hopefully there is something to eat. All of our supplies got lost in all the commotion."

"Well maybe we'll find that rose that Brown Fox told us about, and you can see if it is edible." Joked Script.

Tails thought it odd the raccoon was joking around. "You feeling ok Script?"

Jerome shook his head. "Don't worry about him, he always acts like a smarta-"

"Ahhh!" Bunnie screamed as she stopped dead in her tracks.

Tails went to her side. "What's wrong Bunnie?"

"D-Did y'all see somethin' move in dem dere bushes?" She asked pointing toward the forest. Nobody else seemed to be paying attention, though they were now.

"I don't know..." Tails said as the silence crept over the group. "I could fly up and scout ahead... you guys wait here, but be ready to move."

The others agreed, Jerome with his weapon at the ready as the fox took off, flying high over the trees to look ahead. He saw something alright, but it wasn't anything he had expected. A pink colored Mobian was walking through a field of flowers, their head low, looking sad. They were wearing a white gown, almost like a wedding dress, however its purity had been soiled, making the white turn a little yellowish brown, with green stains here and there. It looked as if whoever this was, had been gardening in that dress.

It seemed too odd, he lowered himself down. He could now see this Mobian was a hedgehog. She was familiar, something in his mind was nagging him, and suddenly a name came as he saw a red flower in her garden. Rose. A Rose. Amy, that was her name, she was a friend, something in the back of his mind told him this.

"Amy?" He called down. The hedgehog looked up.

"Tails?" She called up... "Tails is that you?"

He gave a nod flying down into the grove. He didn't know what to say, he kept looking for the memories. How did he know her? Who was she? Why did she look so sad and alone?

Amy cried a bit. "It is you!" she ran up and hugged him tightly, catching the fox off guard a bit, he felt even more confused then before. "I thought you were taken like everyone else."

The fox didn't now what to talk with her about, though he somehow could guess that this was the 'A ROSE' that the message was referring to. "No, I'm fine, and there are others with me."

As if on cue the Jerome peaked out from behind the bushes. "You alright Tails?" He then puts his gun away. "Oh, it's Amy." The other two came after, the raccoon and the rabbit.

Script confused looked confused. "You know her?"

Bunnie jumped up. "Well if it ain't Amy, I was worried bout ya hun. We hadn't seen ya since that day..."

The pink hedgehog smiled a little, with a somber nod.

Bunnie gasped. "Y'all are still wearin' that? Isn't that what ya wore on that day hun?"

Tails looked around and scratched his head. "What day? What are you guys talking about?"

Jerome crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, she wore that dress on the day when Nicole went berserk. Miss Rose was supposed to get married on that day."

The lady hedgehog let out a cry and drew out her own weapon, a hammer, slamming it down into the forest floor, causing everyone to jump. "You don't have to remind me! I had waited so long! So long for that day! And... and now... I have to wait more... it isn't the first time.." Her aggression in her tone breaking down to a sadness.

"Nothing we can do about it now." Script shrugged. "You shouldn't wear the same clothes for so long, then you won't win anyone's heart."

With a clunk the raccoon was hit on the head, he whimpered and rubbed his head as he whined. "I'm sorry! Sheesh!"

Jerome laughs. "Well, sorry man, should have warned you not to make her angry. Though if she does this every time you act like a smart allic, then you're gonna need a heavy need of some ibuprofen."

Amy looked over to Tails. "So have you seen Sonic? Have you anything from him?" There was a pleading in her eyes.

The fox sighed. Just when he hoped he'd get some answers from her, here she was asking the very question he wanted to ask of her. "No, I haven't..."

"His memories isn't in the best of shapes." Script stated.

Amy looked to the raccoon then to Tails. "Really? You remembered me though."

He looked down. "Other then your name, Amy, I can't remember anything... Nicole whipped my memories clean in order to use me for her own purposes, however I'm slowly piecing it together."

Bunnie gave a nod. "She can probably fill in some of da blanks ya got suga. You have known each otha' a long time, longa then I've known 'er."

"It's getting late anyway." The albino stated. "Perhaps she could tell us stories about the past while we get some rest for tonight."

They all agreed as the sky got darker, Amy led them to a little shelter she had made in a tree, it was where she was hiding for the past year. She had the others help gather food from her garden as they prepared for their evening meal. As they did Tails was somewhat confused. If Nichole was able to regulate all that she could attach to, to all be equal, in hight and such, then why was this area so alive and diverse in plant life? Did Nicole leave this area alone of her own will? He doubted it. There must have been something about this area, that protected it. Maybe it had to do with that giant tree? It seemed like a reasonable conclusion. A control freak would never allow such a giant mark to stand in defiance.

* * *

After a meal of mainly fruits and vegetables the five sat as the crickets chirped outside. The sounds of wildlife were also something that Tails hadn't heard in this new world yet. Right when he was about to ask about it out loud, Script did it for him. "Hey guys, you notice how things seem to be different here then elsewhere, this area seems untouched by Nicole."

Amy gave a nod. "When the chapel came under attack, me and a group of others ran out the back. We ran for many days, and I got seperated from the rest. I saw this tree in the distance, it somehow felt like a comfort, so I went toward it. When I was close, I got ambushed by these pods, and I ran for the bushes." She paused looking up. "They stopped dead outside the bushes, as if there was something keeping them away. I can't explain it. So I stayed here, grew a garden."

"A barrier. I wonder what could be causing that." Jerome thought.

"Well, maybe it's dat tree in da center." Bunnie leaned back a bit with a yawn.

"Possible, maybe we should go to it, since we appear to be safe here, it shouldn't hurt to investigate. Perhaps it'd hold a key to defeating her." Tails said. Everyone agreed. "We should wait for the rest to get here, one of us should wait at the border to see if the others don't show up. I'm not tired so I'll stay up for tonight, when we leave tomorrow, someone else should stay behind."

Amy gave a nod. "I'll stay, I wanted to stay and wait for him."

"Your finance?" Tails asked, to which the pink hedgehog gave a nod looking down. "Alright, if they show up then keep them here until we get back. Do you know Rotor, Grif, Bark, or Roy?"

The pink hedgehog sighed and shook her head. "I've heard of a few of them, but I don't know them."

Bunnie looked up. "Maybe I oughta stay then. Since I know 'em."

As everyone looked to Tails to see what he would say he grew somewhat nervous. Was everyone looking at him to lead again? "Well, I don't see why not, we shouldn't leave one person alone, I hate to split up, but I don't think we have a choice."

"Guys and girls huh?" Script joked. "That's kinda biased ain't it?"

Jerome smacked him on the back of his head. "They made the decision. Wasn't like Tails told them to stay because they were women. If he did he'd ask you to stay to."

The raccoon rubs the back of his head. "Ok, ok, sheesh. Just trying to keep the mood light."

Everyone else laughed, Script was certainly a character, that was for sure.

Bunnie yawned. "Well, I think we all gotta get some sleep, big day tomorrow an' all."

"When is it not?" Script asked.

* * *

The night was quiet, but at least there was crickets chirping to let forth that there was a bit of normalcy about. Tails leaned back against a tree as he watched the field, hoping with all of his strength that his friends would come out of the darkness and show that they were alright.

A rustling noise distracted his attention from the field as he jumped. The pink color of the hedgehog stood out in the darkness. Tails sighed. "You can't sleep? You're gonna have to be out here tomorrow you know."

"I wanted to talk is all, try to help if I could." Amy sat down next to the fox. "The others said you lost your memory, they said you lost it before you met me, so I wonder how it is you knew my name."

Tails leaned back, relaxing a bit. "It just came back is all, seeing you probably triggered it, but I can't remember anything else about you. Where or when I met you, or anything else about you."

Amy laughed. "Maybe a good whack on the head will do it."

The fox smiled. "That might make it worse."

"Then I guess maybe I'll just talk about how we met."

VVVVVVVVV

_This was a once in a lifetime opportunity for the citizens of a place known as Little Planet. Once every millennium the planet would be open a gateway to another planet, known as Mobius, it was difficult to know what to expect. Time can change a place a lot over 1,000 years, however it was deemed by the Little Planet console that it was safe to visit. Of course they had to be back in 300 days before the gateway closed for another millennium. _

_She felt a calling to go to that planet, a calling that probably many ladies who were hopeless romantics like herself longed for. To find a prince, a knight in shining armor. With Mobius far larger population, there HAD to be such a gentlemen here. Everyone she came across in her home planet led such boring mundane lives. Probably the fact that there was minimal conflict and peace there did not help. _

_Also the fact that she started to play with tarot cards, though she was not too good at them, her teacher gave her a reading a few days ago. _

_"A journey is in store for you, you've felt confined but there will be an opening in the future. There is a wind coming, it will crash down upon you, bringing about a drastic change. I'm seeing this change is positive, but is lengthy."_

_She didn't care how long it took, she would find her true love. She walked over the hill to see the metropolis she had always heard about. "Mobotropolis...", she stated as her mouth was agape. No city on Little Planet even compared with how large this city was, from this hill it seemed to stretch for miles, and was pretty clean and vibrant looking. There must be thousands, maybe even millions of residents. If she couldn't find her love there, then there really was no hope._

_A flower by her feet swayed in the wind and she looked down, leaned over, and picked it. She plucked a petal, and another. 'Love be there, love be not.' She alternated with each petal, and right as she plucked her fourth one on the negative a harsh sound of an airplane in peril filled the air. Looking up she saw this green biplane coming right at her with a smoke trail following._

_She ducked as it went over head, and it landed roughly into the hill side, the landing gears ripping off and the nose grinding into the ground. A few silent moments pass and Amy gets up looking toward the wreck, she runs for the machine. A orange fox tumbles out of it, coughing a bit._

_"Are you ok?" She asks, to which the fox nods, but lays on the ground. Flashing lights then fill the air as she turns around to see aircraft with the letters M.S.P. plaqued on the side._

_"This is the Mobotropolis Sky Patrol. Step away from the fox." They called out. The frightened hedgehog did so. _

_The Mobians quickly landed and took the fox into custody, Amy noticing how the strange fox had two tails. She never saw anything like that before. Maybe it was common on Mobius. One of the officers came up to her looking down at her. "Are you ok miss?" Asked a bulldog looking officer._

_Amy gave a nod. "Is he ok? Why is he being arrested?"_

_"Flying an unauthorized vehicle in Mobotropolis air space. We have reason to suspect that he is a member of the Great Kukku Army, a terrorist organization. We'd like you to come down to the station, since you are a witness."_

_The pink hedgehog looked back to the downed plane for a second to see the words "Tornado II" Scratched into the green hull. It looked like shoddy workmanship, like it was thrown together with pieces of scrap metal. Old faded marking which clearly looked like the had the letters BBA on them._

_"Green is the Armada's flying colors, which is why he's a suspect." The officer noted._

_She thought, if the winds were supposed to be the thing leading her to her love. Then that must mean this kit was connected to him somehow. I mean, he literally crashed in on her. Maybe she could find out more by talking with him. "Ok, I'll go with you."_

...

"Well I heard that they interrogated you about your connection with the Kukkus, in which you told them you had defeated them, in which most of them had laughed. You told them to go find some lion named Cyrus if they didn't believe you. They did. Afterwards you were free to go, but you still had to serve for flying in a restricted air zone. Since you had been helpful though, they allowed you to serve your 3 months time in the Sky Patrol."

"I learned about you, like me you were not from that planet. Alot happened as you went on adventures with the Sky Patrol, a very prominate case when a witch kidnapped the daughter of a wealthy citizen for ransom. Vanilla was happy to have Cream rescued and her daughter became good friends with us." Amy concluded.

"Cream? She was... a rabbit? That's all I remember... she was young too." Tails looked up.

She nodded. "I thought maybe you were the one I was supposed to fall in love with. But there was something about you that never clicked... you didn't have this sense of daring, and heroic initiative I was looking for. It was when you spoke of a friend of your's back home, a blue hedgehog, that's when I knew who I was destined to meet. He sounded so mysterious, and heroic. You were too of course, but you lacked a certain daring... and the fates were right, he is the one I'll love, now and forever."

Tails frowned, Sonic was taken... Sally was his girl, he would never betray her. "I'm sorry to tell you, but he's taken."

Amy laughed. "Ya, he told me once, that his love was the open road. However, that all changed when he popped the question, but he got cold feet..." She sighed, revealing to the fox the shocking truth. Her fiance was Sonic.

The fox felt his blood boil, and his hairs stand on end. Slaming his fist into the tree. How dare he! Sally and him had been through so much! How could he have abandoned her for this hedgehog? It was blasphamy! It was heresy! It was unspeakable! "And he just dumped Sally, just like that?"

There was a stare of confusion in Amy's eyes. "Sally? Who is Sally?"

"Sally Acorn! The princess! She was like a mother to me! And Sonic, like a father!" He growled.

"Take it easy, please, Tails. H-He never told me about her, no one did." She proclaimed.

The vulpine fumed. He never told Amy about her? How low could he go? Tails just stood up and huffed. "I'm gonna go back to the cavern... I need to go let off some steam."

Amy watched with concern as the fox stomped away.

* * *

Bunnie was sitting at the door, Tails saw her and a glance, then waving her over.

"Somethin' wrong suga?" She asked.

"How could he!?" He shouts with a whispering force as not to disturb those who might be sleeping.

"How could who wha'?" She asks.

"Sonic! He loved Sally, he went through so much with her, how could he have let her go like some piece of trash! How could he have agreed to marry some pink hedgehog he barely knows! How dare he! They went through so much..." His voice raised higher and higher as he felt his anger boiling over.

The rabbit looked down. "Ya... don' rememba that?" She pauses, putting a paw on his shoulder. "Hun... I have ta tell ya..." She leads him over to a tree. "Ya may wanna sit down."

"No! Tell me!" He growls. "I want to here what kinda excuse he has to have abandoned her!"

Bunnie sighs and sniffles, shaking, hating to break this news to him. "He had to let her go... she...Sally is... dead... she's dead! Tails... she's gone... that's why."

00000000

That's a rough place to leave you, as always. Aren't I so nice? Anyways, I'm glad about all the reviews, and the questions are good because it keeps me on track to know what holes I need to fill. I have a forum planned to help in this, however I want my reader to have a say in what precisely how I discuss things there. Be sure to go to my profile and vote, there is a week in it left as of this update.


	5. Tearful Tears

Tails felt a pain, one that was familiar in the false memories that Nicole had planted into him. When he was in Doctor Quack's office, when he heard of the loss of Sonic and Sally. Now here he sat in these strange woods with Bunnie. Hearing that Sonic's wearabouts were unknown, and Sally was dead.

"No..." he breathed out. "no, no, no, No, No, NO!" The volume crachendoed as he put his hand to his head fur and tugged it in anger. His knees buckled and he fell back against the tree, Bunnie following suit. "How? Why? I went back! I changed this! I protected Sally from her demise! All of that... that was in vain?"

"Dun think of it tha' way suga..." Bunny said putting a hand on his shoulder.

VVVVVVVVVV

_His younger self was sobbing, on the rabbot's shoulder. He had been through so much to get home... to see Sonic and Sally again... however Sally was sick. Infected with some strange biological agent that Robotnik had designed in the kit's absence. The doctor had set up a trap that caught Sally and a group of Lower Mobians in an attack. Antoine was also caught up in it. He died nearly instantly though, as he was directly exposed protecting the princess. It had made Sonic feel terrible, he wished he could apologize to the coyote for all the mean things he pulled on him._

_Tails was somewhat relieved that Sonic was alright though. Though he seemed very distant at this time, unlike his normal energetic self. He was very tired looking. According to Bunnie he was running around, trying to get a hold of Robotnik, get him to give them the cure. He's been very evasive though._

_Sonic came out of the room, wearing his germ mask guard. He stomped on it and growled. "S-She's gone... Sal is..." _

_There was deathly silence, the caverns growing colder then they already were. It all seemed like a dream, like it wasn't real. Tails shivered and held Bunnie tight, he had been through so much in the other world, and he didn't know how he ended up back on this one. He thought he was gonna die in an explosion again, and he found himself back here. He thought of all the stories he was going to tell them. Sonic and Sally. How he had defeated this army of waterfowl. How he saw Mobotropolis in its formal glory. But he wondered if that was all a dream. Or if it was real. It didn't matter, he couldn't tell Sally these stories anymore. Why did the fates send him here, now, when he was helpless to save her?_

_Sonic's fists clenched as he growled. "Damn you! Damn you Robotnik." He looked to Tails and then glared at Bunnie. Clearly angry and upset, but not directed toward her. "Why? Why couldn't it have been me!? Why her? Why?"_

_"Suga-hog don't talk like that. Sally cared for ya, she wouldn't want you to die because of her. She would not rest easy that way. She'd want you to stay, and continue to fight, for 'er." _

_The hedgehog takes deep wavy breaths between tears. "You're right..." There was a silence after that, Tails felt angry too. Angry that he wasn't there for Sally, that he couldn't do anything for her now. He could see that Sonic needed him now though, and since he couldn't help Sally, he would have to do what he could to help Sonic through this. _

_"No more games... no more playing hero... no more... he took her life, and its about time I took his." Sonic looked to his clentched fist._

_"Jus' don' anythin' rash suga hog." _

_Roy came out, disheartened. "We probably should bury her quickly, mates. She could still be contagious, and so ya should all put your masks back on." _

_  
The squirrel was a purple color, it was very odd indeed, Tails had never seen anything like it. Her once pretty eyes closed. _

_After she was lowered into the ground the funeral had commenced, a makeshift carving placed as her headstone. "Ruled with Honor -Freedom Fighters Forever." _

_Between sheds of tears there was conversation of their future plans. How they were going to get their vengeance. End this once and for all. Sally would usually come up with the plans, without her it was pretty erratic for a meeting. _

_Roy took Sonic to the side. "Sonic, I think you should know that I took a blood sample of you and it appears that you were infected when you brought Sally back." _

_Sonic growled. "I guess I have nothing to lose going charging him now." He claimed as he was about to run away._

_"Wait!" The roo called. "The thing is, this virus, doesn't react to you. Maybe cause you're a hedgehog?"_

_The hero tilted his head. "Why would Buttnik develop a biological weapon, and it wouldn't even work on his greatest enemy...?"  
_

_"Not a clue, mate." He scratched his head. "Maybe it was an oversight. I can't figure out why. I can only theorize... maybe cause you got quills."_

_"Either way that means I'll have to take care of ol' Buttnik myself. I can't risk anyone gettin' infected."_

_Tails jumped in. "I wanna help you Sonic."_

_The hedgehog turned to the fox. "Ya heard the doc little bro... I don't wanna lose you too. I can't bear even the thought of it." He then thought and realized something. "On second thought, I could use your help bud. Eggman has made a tower on an island in the middle of the gulf to the south of here. If you could get something to fly me in, that'd be great."_

_"I could make a glider in no time at all." Tails gave a nod and smiled._

_"But once we get there, get as far away as ya can bro..."_

_His smile faded. "I understand Sonic. I will deliver you there. Please, get him good for me!"_

_"I will l'il bro... I promise."_

:

"Tails? Tails!" Bunny Rabbot shook the fox as he seemed to be dazed.

The fox shook his head. "I'm sorry, but could you not call me that right now... Sally's dead... and I don't know what happened to Sonic... at least until we find Sonic... and he's ok. Please?" He rubbed his stinging eyes with his arm.

"That's fine an' all, but should I call you Miles or Selim?" She smiles a bit.

"Either is fine... it'll give me something to work toward, getting my name back... to hear my friend say my nickname again."

"That's fine Miles, I'll tell the others about your decision." Bunnie nodded. "Don't worry, I'm sure suga hog is fine, you two been through alot, he wouldn' go down that easy."

"Thanks Bunnie... for now I think I'll get some rest... though, don't know if I can." He sighs.

"It was hard tellin' ya the first time suga..." Bunnie leaned against the tree. "But I guess it's betta to get it out now instead'a in the middle of a l'il ol' crisis."

"You're right... still, there is nothing I can do now, I think I've had enough time travel for one lifetime... and even if I could find a way to go back, I could make things worse for everyone... like I already did." The older fox shook his head.

"Don' beat yourself up Selim." She chuckles. "It's odd calling you that... but you do sound like Sally about not messing with time, she said that's the last thing anyone should do, it's too risky... though she didn't regret your presence there."

The fox thought about that. "I guess, I don't regret it... though I can't be sure if I was right to interfere, I wouldn't have done things any differently. Though what I did back then obviously led us where we are today, if I changed things, it could have been worse... you could have died, I could have died."

Bunnie nods. "It's a hard thing suga' fox, time."

Miles nods, "Thank you, Bunnie."

The next morning came, and with it the group had a quick breakfast going over their plans again. Rose and Bunnie would stay behind, in case the rest of the Mobians who escaped Lower Mobius showed up. Script, Tails, and Jerome would head toward the center of the forest to investigate the large tree. They split up and said their goodbyes, the three males heading into the woods. 'Selim' hoped that he was making the right decision, if anything happened to Amy or Bunnie he wouldn't forgive himself. Though he had faith Bunnie would be able to handle things.

Jerome moved to Miles and gave a nod. "I heard from Bunnie that you no longer wanted to be called Tails, is that true?"

The fox gave a nod. "I failed to protect Sally, and Sonic, so I have think I don't want to be called the name I was given to them, you know what I mean. I feel as if I had gone back, but still done nothing. So I should do as my alternative self did, and remove the name. Just call me Miles."

"I think I prefer Selim," Jerome said. "You may think you did nothing, but you helped me. I never got a chance to thank you for what you did for me. You saved me, from living a life enslaved by Snively, and stopped me from killing Knuckles."

"If what you really did amounted to nothing, there would have been no reason the Nicole sent you back." Script added.

"That's what worries me." Miles added. She sent him back to help her. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to change the subject. "How do you know so much about Nicole? How did we meet?"

Script scratched the back of his raccoon head. "Well, as I told ya, I know about computers. Actually I had the opportunity to work with Nichole a little bit, cause I was a promising student... of course I didn't get a major look into how she worked yet, just basically the scope of the database. It is pretty massive, which one could spend multiple life times looking at."

He smiled. "Did you know, that our years are just a continuation of the ancient's... though there is sort of a gap between the year 2289 and 2290 that's probably hundreds of thosands of years long, maybe even a few million. You see, Nichole was here when the world had collapsed, and the last update was recorded on 2289. We theorize that was the collapse of what was called the 5th Great Civilization. It was like a monolith in the Mobian culture, and it soon became the back bone for our language and our way of life."

Jerome sighs. "Now see what you did, he's boring us with a history lesson."

"Annnyway, this shows how strong Nichole's system is... it can survive a changing world for many millenium, without even one person maintaining her... The founders of Nichole, the Mobian ancestors who began the 6th Great Civilization calculated how many years had past to the beginning of their recorded history and made that 2290... 2289 must have been one long year."

"Yaaaawn." Jerome stretchs. "Wake me when he's done."

Miles was actually quite interested in this, but he was the one to like knowledge, and understand the power of it.

"Well, I learned through Nicole about the old system they called 'Internet', it was destroied when aliens by the name of Black Arms came to the planet, they destroied cyberspace with an effective self spreading blaster worm. Nicole was made to replace the network. I'm sure I told you this before, but not all the details."

Miles felt his ears twitch. "Black Arms?" he hrms.

"Never heard of 'em." Jerome adds.

"I think I have, but not sure where..." the older fox scratched his head.

"I doubt that, there is no way you could have seen them, they were destroyed." Script added. "Must be you read of this history too... I don't see how you could, that information was kept secret."

There was a sudden rustling that caused the three of them to stop. They looked to each other. "Guess you both heard that too?" Jerome said drawing up his weapon.

A hushing silence fell on them, there was that feeling in the back of Mile's neck. They were being watched, he knew this, but by who?

A muffled voice called out into the air, causing the fox to spin around seeing Rotor who was tied to a tree past the brush of the path they were falling.

"Rotor?!" Jerome looked confused, moving forward and seeing that he was in trouble. "What's going on...?" The albino mouse was suddenly hit in the head with a thin pole knocking him forward causing both the fox and raccoon to jump and shout out.

A fox, her fur a orangish red came out. "All of you, get out of our forest."

The two standing freedom fighters could only look about as another form came from the brush. A yellow squirrel looking Mobian, he appeared to be hanging about in the trees though, not really getting himself involved.

Miles tried to calm the situation. "Hold on! We are not here to attack you." He claimed moving forward toward the reddish fox, but the reply was a quick swing of the pole toward the vulpine's head, causing him to duck. The breeze from the swinging shaft causing his fur to sway a bit.

"We're freedom fighters! Stop attacking!" Script shouts.

The red vixen stops for a second. "Freedom Fighters? Your band is a disgrace. You fight for freedom, yet when it came time for me and my friends to be rescued... where were you? Hiding! We managed to escape ourselves!"

Miles took the opportunity to grab the pole, he knew full well that they couldn't be there for everyone at once, the fact that she had escaped on her own and prisoners still remained told him she was being a hypocrit. "And when you did escape... did you help others escape? Did you?"

She then knees him in the stomach and causes him to let go of the pole as the oranger fox doubles over. She quickly keeps the foot in the air and spins, hitting him up side the face with her black boot. Miles is thrown to the side by the attack, hitting the ground. "No! If I had to get out on my own, then why the hell can't they?"

The downed fox whipes his lips a little blood on them. "Robotnik was too quick with his prisoners, and kept them well gaurded. We kept together as not to be caputured ourselves. We needed to be together in that fight, and we need to be together in this one."

"Robotnik is gone?" She asked, confused.

"He has been for awhile now." Script growled heading over to Miles, just as he got back up, making sure he was alright. "You'd know this if you weren't hiding here like a coward!"

She looked over at him and laughed. "And you were just standing over there to let him do the fighting, you're too young to know anything about bravery, boy."

"My name is Script, lady..." he snaps back.

The vulpine waves him off. "Don't worry about it, she's just trying to make herself feel better for sitting here feeling sorry for herself while we were trying to make this world a better place."

The poll swung at him again, but this time the male swung his metal hand back into it and punched it right as it was about to hit him, causing it to bend and break in half. He wraps his paw around the broken off half and brings it back down to hit her.

"That's enough." Another voiced piped in. Selim turned to see the yellow squirrel by the four prisoners. Grif, Rotor, Roy, and Bark. "Stop this fighting and leave, or I'll hurt them."

The orange fox concedes, he couldn't risk his friends being hurt. "Why are you two attacking us? We are just trying to figure out why this forest is still here after this time."

"Because people like you left it alone." The other fox sneered. "We've had another lander come in here just a few minutes ago and say he was our friend, and because of him we have lost the green gem that has probably kept this forest untouched as everything around it turns to a savahnah."

Jerome wakes up and rubs his head. "What the hell happened... ow..."

Miles reflected on what she had just said, this gem might be important to maintaining this sanctuary from Nicole. If it fell, so would they. They had to get this back for them. "Listen, we want this place to be maintained as much as you do, so I ask for you to trust us, and let us help you."

The female thought a bit. "Alright... on one condition. Get us back our gem from that weasel and we will trust you."

Jerome looked up... "A thieving weasel... I only know of one person who I could describe as that. Was he purple in color by any chance?"

The female turned around. "You know him?"

The mouse was shocked but then nodded. "It is him... Nack..." he growled. "Yes, he was my mentor, but I didn't know that while he was teaching me, he used me to get to my family's possession which he stole." He picked up his gun. "I've been waiting for this day to come ever since, I will get him back for what he did."

"So you will do this for us?" She asked.

Miles gave a nod. "It is in all of our interest this forest stay as it is. Now, lets just back off and introduce each other. My name is Miles. The raccoon is Script, the white mouse here is Jerome."

The reddish fox nods. "My name is Fiona, and he is Ray... we had a third person with us called Mighty, but he is no longer here... the jewel the theif stole took him in a bright white light. We haven't seen him sense."

Sounded like chaos control to Miles. But he didn't want to let any information slip to them, he didn't know if he could trust these two yet. "Well, if you let them go we could help find the theif."

Fiona shakes her head. "No good foxboy, you find the thief and bring the jewel back first, then we'll let them go. He went toward the center of the forest, not too long ago."

"Fine, Script, stay with them and make sure they don't do anything... Jerome and I will head off to the tree... he couldn't have gotten too far. We'll be able to get a good view from the tree. We can only hope he's still in the forest."

Script kinda thinks a moment... "Um, could they at least let Bark loose before you leave. If I'm here alone, she'll kick my ass."

Fiona huffs, "Guess my earlier words were well founded." She agreed though, untying the mouth of the bear. "Not like he'll do ya much good, we were able to capture him after all."

"Only because you snuck up on us, bitch." He growled.

"What did I say about the language in front of the ladies?" Miles tapped his foot.

"This bitch ain't no lady."

"Still, pretend she is, at least until we get back." Miles said. "Lets go quick Jerome, no telling how fast he's moving." With that they both ran off. The orange fox picking up the mouse and flying through the trees to save time.

The weasel stood on a high branch of the big tree. The size of it this close was even more awe inspiring. It was almost the size of a building you would find in Mobotropolis. There was something very special about it indeed. "This is where the ol' boss said he'd meet me. Hope he keeps his end of da deal." He looks to his paw and sees the glowing green gem. "This world is slowly losin' things that people value... in such a world, thieves such as myself will 'ave no place. Soon as da boss is done with dis beut' I'm gonna do 'im a favor and take it off 'is hands."

He then heard something, his hearing still sharp as ever. "Well 'ello... what we got 'ere?" He took out his gun and detached a scope from it, using it to look into the distance. The leaves of the trees were rustling as something came toward his position. "... probably out ta steal back the gem, they ain't gettin' my bounty without a fight."

He pulled out a handgun from his holster and attached the scope.

The fox was flying along when a shot rang out, causing him to drop altitude quickly. The bullet hit his left hand with a loud clang noise. "Think we found him!" He gets behind a tree.

"More like he found us, where is he?" Jerome asked looking up at the tree.

Miles looked to his wrist, the bullet sticking into his fake skin on his left wrist a bit, angled a bit. He tried to recall where he was his, and then the angle of that hand at the time... his eyes scanned about the large tree as he took guesses. He then saw him as the assailant aimed straight for him causing him to duck back behind the cover as the shot rang out. "Up, about a quarter way, near a giant hole in the tree."

The albino mouse was already looking into some type of reflective lense, so as to get a position on his target without putting any of his own limbs in danger. "Yup, I see him." He rips a piece of bark off of the tree he has ducked behind. Then he quickly throws the piece toward a far off brush, the debris hitting the foliage with a loud popping noise causing the weasel wolf hybrid to be distracted momentarily. Long enough for the albino mouse to open fire hitting the gun out of his hand. The pistol falling a good distance to the ground below.

"Damn you!" Nack shouts as he huddles the hand and runs into the opening in the tree.

Jerome looks to the fox. "Hurry, lets chase after him... we don't know if there is a route of escape in there!"

Miles nods in agreement running up to the mouse and grabbing his wrists again, this time lifting him up into the air toward the entryway that the thief had fled through. "Keep still, I don't want to drop you from this height."

The albino mouse listened to his friend. "Yea, good idea. I don't want you dropping me from this height either."

Luckily they had reached their destination without incident. Though as he ascended, Miles couldn't help but feel an eeriness and familiarity over this massive tree. He didn't recognize it from the Great Forest, or from any other forest he had been to. It was another one of those problems where he knew he should know the significance of it, but his mind had shut it out.

The mouse touched down first, running into what was now apparent a significant entryway into the tree, it seemed to be hollowed in many parts, yet still survived somehow. How unusual that was. The fox went to land and chase after the mouse before he got too far ahead, but as his shoes touched the limb of the tree he felt as if something had kicked him in the gut. As if he had been shot through the heart, a pain unfathomable, nothing like he had ever experienced. Even the news of Sally had pailed in comparison. The worst of the anguish came from his right hand, he looked to it and down as suddenly the memories forced into him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_"Everyone... can you leave...? I need to be, alone." Tails said to the crowded room, most of the faces were all a blur to him, he wasn't focusing on them right now... and they were distracting his thoughts, they had to leave. They politely did so leaving him in the darkness of the bridge of his design. _

_A few moments pass, he looks to his right hand, a button he had fired so many times before, but this time was different. No! This time was no different, he fired for the same purpose! He fired to protect the galaxy, and he had to do this! He gave himself the command that needed to be given._

_"Fire!" He flipped open the safety cap and tried to push down on the button, he felt all that drive to fire disintegrate, his mind willed his hand to push down, to end this whole affair, but his heart fought to keep himself from doing it. The hand shook as he continued to try and fight it, fight these feeling inside, but as the battle wore on within himself his hand became more and more heavy and numb. After a few seconds which felt like years of battle and strain, his will broke to his heart, his mind shattering and he screamed, because that's all he could do. His head slammed into the console before him, rattling the mind which had been defeated. The pain from the impact was negligible to the one consuming his chest, and stomach, his entire being._

_His voice choked out as the battle took a more verbal tone. "It is as I thought... I cannot do this... I don't want to... I don't want to hurt you..." tears started to sting his eyes. "...because... wasn't it a promise?" He looks up, raising his head as his anger from earlier returned. His left hand rose up and pound onto the console."You said when this was all over, you'd come with me!"_

_..._

_A deeper voice came from somewhere over an intercom. "Tails... Do you want her sacrifice to be pointless?"_

_The fox felt tears stream through his fur... "You ask too much... I can't shoot her." _

_"Can't you understand her determination to help those she cares for? You've traveled so far together, but you know that she feels she is doing what is right." _

_Tails let himself look to the dark planet, the huge tree sprout before him. Tears in his eyes. "Of course I know... but still... I can't." _

_A feminine voice came came forward. "Tails... I'm truly sorry... even in the end, I'm am causing you trouble."_

_Tails shook his head. "Cosmo. You were never a trouble... I've been more then happy to help you through!"_

_A silhouette of a green being, with flowers that bloomed from her head, stared into his eyes softly. "Then help me now, and shoot me, Tails."_

_"I can't!" He shut the safety cap in rebellion. "Because..." His mind goes back through their journey, all they had been through, and over these past months grew close. So many times he wanted to tell her, but now, now he had to, because there would never be another time. "Cosmo...I love you!" And with that phrase his hand finally did what it was told to, pushing the cap and pressing the button. And all was quiet. _

_As he watched the light of destruction head for the center of the universe to ironically restore everything. This was her wish, he had to do it, but he still screamed into the blinding light, only him alone hearing his scream._

_"COSMO!"_

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Miles screamed as he collapsed onto the branch, the memory had shattered his mind, it was too much at one time, the memories of Cosmo, and her death broke into him in an instant. Overwhelmed, he slipped into a comatose state, imprisoned in his past. Jerome had already gone on ahead, unaware he was heading after Nack alone.


	6. Ghosts of the Past

A cloaked figure stood deep within the tree, awaiting something or someone. The sleeves covering up the figure's hands as he stood in waiting. The form was someone shorter then most Mobians though, the height of a young child. It could sense someone coming, looking through the shadows of the inside of the tree, another exit just behind the mysterious sillouette. The figure knowing it'd more then likely have to make a hasty exit. It looked up as the weasel came forward, gem in hand.

"About time you showed up." Said the cloaked figure, the voice was masculine, however it sounded young.

"Ran into trouble, took care of 'em though boss. I got yer package." Nack flashed the jewel, "Now where's my payment?"

"First thing's first. Give me the jewel. I'm not a fool, there have been many fakes made before."

Nack seemed resistant. "An' how do I know that you aren't gonna grab da gem and run off?" He crossed his hands. "Payment first."

The cloaked figure rose an arm, a midnight blue glove showing out of it. "You underestimate the resolve of Nicole. She will have that gem one way or another. I have permission to kill you if I must."

The weasel huffed. "Ya punk kid, if she's so scary and powerful she shoulda came 'ere 'erself. Oh that's right, she can't can she? Cause of dis 'ere gem. So if she wants this forest... she needs this."

The hooded figure shook his head. "This tree is the reason that she cannot come here, she just needs the gem to establish the final of the seven servers. With that she can finally control the chaos of this planet, there will be peace, everything will be equal, and no struggle. You will have a part in the creation of it all, and will be like a duke in the new empire."

Nack laughed. "You must think I'm a moron or somethin'! If everyone's equal... a duke won't mean jack. In such a world, nothin' has value. And if nothin' has value, then there would be no treasures of the world... and for me that would be pretty lame, bloke." He puts the gem away. "Instead I think I'll keep one of the last things of value in dis world. Because it is the desire that gives it its value, and in a world without want, there is nothin' of value in anything for me."

"For someone who values such things, your life seems to be something you don't." The form growls.

"Big words for such a small fry."

This phrase seemed to be the straw that broke the camal's back, as Nack was lifted into the air by a sudden microburst of wind with the power of a hurricane, his hat flying off as he hit the side of the inner tree room with a force that caused him to break his left collar bone. With the suddeness it had started the wind had silenced, leaving the room still once again. The weasel had fallen to the floor, but he had taken a few licks during his time in his profession, and wasn't down for the count. He could only use his dominate arm in order to get back to his feet as his left one was too painful to move. The wolf-weasel looked to see his spare weapon had fallen before him, he had kept it under his hat, and without hesitation he rolled to the right, grabbing the weapon in mid roll before firing.

The winds picked up again, this time perpendicular to the line of fire between the thief and the cloaked figure. With this gust the bullet curved just enough to miss the apparent sorceror, passing by his right side. quickly the form retalliates by sticking out his right hand, the dark bluish glove glowing before a jolt of lightning jumped and smacked the gun out of Nacks hand. Before the theif could catch his bearings, the form had floated up to him and glared at him with his dark hazel eyes. "The next bolt will kill you, now give me the Emerald."

Seeing no defensive options left, and always of the belief that money does one no good dead, he begrudgedly let the emerald go into the hands of the form.

"I knew you'd see things my way." The cloaked Mobian laughed before slamming a gloved fist into Nack's stomach, knockng the wind out of him causing him to collapse to he floor. With gem in hand, the form walked away, the fading vision of Nack catching a single tan fox tail with a cream colored tip sticking out from rear of the cover before he passed out.

........

_He felt her presence there in that cockpit as the air was still full of light, he looked up from his curled form. He thought he could see Cosmo there in that light, getting closer, and then gone. He just stared at the light, the empty light. _

_Tails stood up, he had to get out of the light, it was hurting his eyes, he went outside, to get some space around him, the bridge of the ship feeling as if it would close in around him. It felt like the whole thing was an illusion, made by his own equipment, he had to go out and see for himself. _

_Outside the Driver Cannon had collapsed to the floor, the shot destroied it entirely, and it was the first time the fox engineer had noticed it. Probably because he didn't care. Usually he would be at immediate attention, know what to repair, but now, it didn't matter. As he looked to the distance to see the truth, that this had actually happened, he was in fact happy his invention had died. It had killed her! _

_He tried to stay calm, and as he turned around away from the sight, Sonic was standing there before him. The blue friend stepped forward, causing Tails to slowly back away, he didn't want to break down, he had spent this whole trip proving his strength to him. "Sonic... Sonic please don't."_

_The hedgehog grabbed his hand and looked at him seriously. "Tails..." he said closing his eyes and placing something into the fox's hand. The young fox opens his hand to look at to see the white seed in it, the pain tearing though him, no longer able to hide it. The hedgehog continued, "I'm sorry, this was all we could find... there was nothing we could do..." _

_Tails gripped the seed as he closed his eyes, moving toward Sonic slowly, his fist clenched. His head goes against Sonic's shoulders as he tears up. "It's not true!" He looked to his fist eyes wavering. "Just a second ago, that was Cosmo." He pounds the hedgehog's chest. "Answer...Answer me! I thought you could save her! I believed in you! I BELIEVED IN YOU!" Sonic could only stand his ground as his friend collapsed to the ground, crying and shaking. _

*****

It was odd, as more and more memories of this scene came forward, the older fox could feel himself watching his younger self, as if through a viewscreen. Was this some kind of dream state? He turned around, his back to the memories, and before him stood the figure of the green plant. The name came out of his mouth the instant he saw her. "Cosmo?" Was he seeing things?

"Hello Tails... It's been a long time."

"You're alive... but how?" The older fox was confused, he was going to cry, though he felt he had long accepted her death, he knew that deep down he had never forgot her, or the things they went through. This probably was a dream though, he recalled having had some of her before.

"This is not a dream Tails, I am here... I am this tree..."

An image of the giant tree sprang forth. "You were here this whole time...? And never told me?" Tails pondered as he turned to look upon the image of the humongous tree standing tall over the forests.

"I'm not physically here, I am the spirit of this tree. You planted the seed that was left of me and I grew over many centuries until I became the centerpiece of these woods. Through the trees I heard of the deeds of this group called the Freedom Fighters, of past events long forgotten. I was shocked to hear of a fox with two tails. It had reminded me of the one who had planted me, whom I had loved." She looks sadly to the floor. "This is the first time you had contact with my new form, and it has caused you pain and suffering, I'm s-"

The older fox looked at her with a smile, the first time he had done so in awhile. "Don't you say 'sorry' again. You apologize to me way to much, you know I am happy to see you again."

"Well, now that I have heard the stories from the trees about you, I don't believe I was the cause of your problems anymore. Problems seem to follow you." She smiled.

Tails chuckled. "Well, I guess that would be true."

She looked down. "Tails, I would love for you to stay, and for us to be happy together, but..."

Miles gave a nod, finishing the sentence. "...but my friends are in trouble, and I can't stay here."

Cosmo smiled. "You are wise, and are such a strong friend, I knew you'd understand. Plus... you have moved on over the years, and though we can meet like this in spirit, we could never physically hold each other. It would be too depressing for either of us to bare."

Thinking of those times, it was already starting to hurt, to have her here, but being unable to sit by her side, hand in hand, like when they sat in the water before the large moon. That was past though, he was lucky to even be here now with her. Though it was something of a tease, talking but not able to hold. "That as well, but I am glad to see you again Cosmo."

"And I am glad to see you as well Tails. I will continue to protect this forest with my power as long as I can."

"So you've been protecting these woods? Not the Chaos Emerald?" His ears perked up as he learned of this.

"Yes, for some reason I have been able to keep the area around my roots safe from Nicole, however, with the Chaos Emerald, I overheard she was planning on taking this place... I'm not sure if she can succeed or not. However, I don't underestimate their power. As you told me, their power is of the heart, and Nicole has none, she is a computer."

Tails thinks a bit. "That's true, however I was always one to feel that machines have hearts too, but they can be no better or worse then the person that designs and uses them. And since Robotnik designed this monster... her heart is bad."

"If she does have a heart, as you say, then she might be able to stop me. You must stop her first."

"I was responsible for the way you are now, Cosmo. I have a duty to protect you." He nods. "I won't be the cause of your demise again."

"I knew I could count on you Tails, now it's time for you to wake up."

*****

Jerome realized he was alone, and he had stopped a moment to look for Tails. He felt himself conflicted as he looked back. Had the fox gone around in order to cut him off? If he had why didn't he tell him? What was going on? The mouse turned back forward and shook his head. He couldn't let Nack get away, he still had a score to settle.

He made his way through with his gun drawn, the tunnels in the tree were pretty straight forward with no splits in the path. He knew he had to be somewhere ahead, however it seemed to get a little darker as he went through. As a burrowing mobian though, he could see pretty clearly even in these darker areas. His foot fell on something though which wasn't the floor, and it caused him to stop in his tracks.

Looking down, the mouse saw the hat which belonged to the weasel and in an instant he felt cold steel pressed against his left temple. The albino stayed perfectly still and looked through the corner of his eye. The Mobian was in rough shape, he was bleeding a bit from wounds on his shoulder, his stance was very shaky, but the hold on his weapon was firm.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one out for your life." The mouse said flatly at the purple theif, who glared up at him.

"Yeah, well he took da gem, and you're gonna help me get it back, you an' your friend. Where is he?"

"Right here." A voice came from the darkness, the fox's left paw aimed straight at Nack. "Why don't you drop it?"

The weasel turned to look at the new arrival, "Go ahead and fire, and I'll- arrrggh!" Nack fires his weapon as the mouse had taken the time of distraction to move out of the line of fire and grab the wounded Mobian and aggitate the injury, causing him great pain.

"That's for my dad! You bastard!" Jerome growls.

"Yer pop? What are ya talkin' abou-- Raaaaaaagh!" The theif puttered as he was assaulted by pain again as the mouse tortured him further.

"I was your apprentice... remember that? Remember how my father hired you to train me? How you waited to steal the treasure my family was sworn to protect and how my father was accused and sentenced? You remember that?"

Nack looked up. "I can't rememba everyone I scam. Though now that you mention it... pipsqueak... I do rememba somethi-"

He never got a chance to finish as the mouse growled. "I told you to never call me that!" The white Mobian ripped the weapon from the theif's hand and hit him with the butt across his head. "I knew you remembered! I knew you let my dad go to jail for your crimes!" He growled, pointing the new weapon at the hybrid. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now."

"That's enough Jerome." Miles interrupted.

"Heh, don' listen to 'im pipsqueak." Nack grinned. "Come on, shoot, you can't do it... not to another living thing, you neva had it in ya."

"He's not worth it, Jerome. Look at him, he's beaten, and in pain. Pathetic, and washed up. He can't survive long in this kind of world. You'll just be giving him a shortcut. Nicole is his enemy as much as ours."

"Speak fo' yourself. I really don' care for the wench, but I ain't gonna get involved in some ragtime effort to bring 'ir down."

"Even after she stole the gem from you, and manipulated you in her goals?" Tails asked.

"How did you??" Nack glared, noticing who it was for the first time. "Haha... well, look at what the cat dragged in... the little brat who ticked me off so long ago." He looked back to the mouse. "You best take lessons from this one mate, he at least was able to best me."

The mouse laughed. "For someone as low as you, that is not hard." He threw the weapon to the side, "I'm not you, and never will be, and I thank all that is holy for that."

The weasel wolf hybrid started to stand up and he popped a loose joint back into place, his face filled with pain. "Ya should, cause you wouldn' be able ta handle waltzin' in my shows, Pipsqueak."

Miles crossed his arms. "Maybe you shouldn't be moving around so much with injuries like that."

"I've takin' worse licks then this, and apparently, you 'ave too." Nack nodded at the laser gun that was sticking out of his wrist.

The fox took that opportuity to put the weapon away and change the subject. "I know Nichole set this up, but since her network has been uable to penetrate this forest, how did she set up a meeting here?" He thought a bit. "Unless someone was acting for her on their own free will."

Jerome scratched his head. "Would someone really do that?"

Miles shrugged. "You'd be surprised, there were those that helped Robotnik willingly, without being robotisized. So it wouldn't be too much of a stretch if there was one working for Nicole now."

"We should go after him then!" The mouse adds. "If he gets away with that gem who knows what Nicole wants to do with it."

Tails sighs. "I already know, she thinks the seven servers is literal, with each gem acting as the center of the processing power."

"How do you know this?"

"A friend told me, why do you think I took so long and we got seperated?"

"Hrm... where is this friend?" The albino scratched his ear.

"She's close, but she cannot come with us." Miles replied. "She told us that we should follow the trail through to the other side, and then we'll see where the gem is being taken."

"Well then, if you two blokes wanna get yourself killed... then go on ahead." Nack started to walk off when the sound of the laser gun sounded off again, Tails interrupting.

"Where do you think you're going, because of you my friends have been taken captive, and I'll drag you back to them one way or the other. Not like you can leave the forest anyway, Nicole probably has the whole thing surrounded by now."

Nack thought a bit. "Fine, I'll come with ya, but as soon as the opportunity arrises I'm outta here."

Jerome sighed. "I prey that's soon."

*****

The smaller tunnels opened up into a larger room, it was dark, and it made the fox wish he had brought a light with him. However there was something odd about the place, it smelled like a mechanics lab, one that seemed to bring some odd sense of nostolgia within himself.

"The floor is metal.. in a tree?" Jerome asked as he looked about. Then a light seemed to shine in from a high up place, illuminating the whole place, and they could see pieces of metal scattered about, the old contraption appeared to be huge. Instantly Tails began to recognize this place. This was his lab, the one he had worked in to make the Blue Typhoon...

_"You remember now don't you Tails?" _The light came down revealing a silhouette of Cosmo, the others didn't react however, the fox wondered if. _"They cannot see me Tails, only you can... look around, you remember how you had left the Typhoon to gather dust. You couldn't bear to look at it, so you worked in your beach side labratory. Until, you decided you needed to make a new project. You brought my sapling with you, to this labratory. You had spent days dismantling the ship... cutting through the metal and working through the broken glass. Until one day... as you had made your way to the bridge, the one with which you took my life. The memories had haunted you again... but you forced yourself to keep cutting. As you started to flashback, you were distracted enough to miss the metal and instead take your own hand. You screamed and I couldn't tell if it was from the memory or the pain from the damage you did to yourself. _

_"You were lucky, Cream was coming in just around then to check on you as you hadn't come out for days, and she was able to fly off and get help. Sonic came and took you away, your hand was a stub and he had put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. You never returned since then. You had left me with the Typhoon and the hatch was left slightly ajar from all the commotion, allowing rain to sustain my leaves, and over many years, I grew, consuming the lab, and the region over time. Until I am as you see me today."_

He did start to recall all that pain, looking to his mechanical hand, remembering now why it existed. "I'm sorry." The fox says feeling bad for Cosmo, how could he have left her there alone? As he thought about this Jerome walked through the silhouette and waved a paw at the vulpine's face. "Hello~ anyone home~?"

With that the light had faded and the lab was covered in darkness. "Sorry." Tails apologized again, to noone in particular. "We should hurry, the cloaked figure is probably far ahead of us by now."

******

The path had assended higher until eventually they had reached the other end. They had a spectacular view of the area, higher then the canopy of the woods. The sun was high in the sky as it was about noon time now. Tails looked around, Cosmo said that the figure had come into the forest from this direction. So they might be able to see the figure given it was mid day. He probably wouldn't be acting stealthy, he had no reason to suspect he was being tracked. Then he saw him, he was far away though and outside the woods.

"There he is." Nack's sniper eye had also caught his prey. "Wish I had a rifle."

Miles eyes trailed ahead and he saw a building complex in the far distance, the figure heading straight for it. "That's the bunker you guys found me near wasn't it?" He asked to Jerome.

The mouse gave a nod. "She has sensors all around there, we were trying to work on a way to get in, Script said he was working on something. He must be working for her if she is allowing him entry." He gave a thought. "Though how you got inside is a mystery..."

"I don't remember why or how I went there." Tails admits. "More then likely though, she let me in of her own accord, so that I could save Sonic and Sally in the past, or something like that."

"So what do we do now?" Jerome inquired.

"We should head back and get everyone together on this. We'll need all the help we can get if we're going to take on the bunker. See if Script has made progress on that project of his."

The albino mouse nods. "Yeah, lets go. I do remember Script saying he was almost done with it a few days before you went to the Bunker on your own."

With that the two started to leave, Nack stayed a bit hoping he was forgotten so he could sneak away, but with a clearing of his throat, the fox reminded the theif he was not unnoticed. "You're coming too Nack."

The weasel gave an agitated hiss, "Nack is a name for my friends, you can call me Fang, and nothing else."

******

Within the bunker the cloaked figure had arrived, moving amongst the technology undisturbed it was obviously a welcome guest at the facility. As he had moved through the facility the doors opened, allowing him to move to even the deepest and darkest regions, the green gem glowing in his hand.

A projection of a squirrel was waiting for him, in a room with green tubes lining the wall, and in the center, a red echidna seemed to be in a sort of cyrogenic state. The figure pulled back his hood revealing a face with long ears, though with sharper tips hanging down then the normal rounded edges that normally goes with a rabbit's ears. they were those of a rabbit, reaching down to the base of his neck, though with sharper tips hanging down then the normal rounded edges that normally goes with a rabbit's ears. His muzzle was pointed and his teeth sharper, like that of a more carnivorous Mobian. Like the rest of his body the main portion of his fur was a tannish brown, while his muzzle and the front of his neck were a creamy off white color. His face was young, as if he were six or seven.

The grey squirrel projection of a Mobian approached the figure as he had taken the gem and started to enter information into a terminal. "I am pleased to see you have returned with the Emerald." Nicole's voice complimented. "With the Chaos Emerald of Earth, and the server of Earth here we can command everything green and growing on this planet. Those woods will become part of our perfect network."

"A world where noone will call me a freak." The young bunny fox hybrid declared.

The image of the squirrel came up to the young one and comforted him. "You know, Keilos, your father is in those woods."

The little one's head snapped up. "He is?" His hazel eyes started to burn a bit in anger. "He's been running away from me..."

"It's because he thinks you're a freak, child. But I believe all creatures are equal, that's why I'm making this network. You know this. You will be respected amongst the creatures of this planet... something that would never happen in a world where people see each other as different, strange."

The child inserted the emerald into an opening, before the glass came down around it, the systems powering up and the room lighting a bright green. "It's too bad that this is the only way they can see me as normal... that this is the only way I won't be a freak in their eyes." He banged a blue gloved fist into the console, a few sparks raising off his paw. "They will pay for their blindness. I will cure them of their wretched ignorance. In the end, they will all see everything clearly, no longer flawed individuals with false perceptions. They will know of the greatness of Nicole, and they will regreat the day they mocked, me. The day they mocked Keilos Peter Prower."

000000000000000

I apologize for the long time it took to update this story, as I have graduated college and just started up a new job so the transition in my own life kind of got in the way of updating this story. I really want to finish this, as it will be the first creative project I would have finished. And the reviews really help keep me on track. I'll have to go back and edit some of those odd errors that slip through, though I triple read each chapter for correctness, and to remember where I was when its been awhile and try to recall where I was going, which there are so many things to remember it gets tricky, that and as Sonic Team develops more and more crap I sometimes have to change the direction slightly.


	7. The First Server: Earth

"All this waiting is pissing me off." Bark barked. "The runt better not have let that gem snatcher get away."

Script sighed. "I highly doubt that Tails could be outrun."

"Well outrun, no, outfoxed?" The bear laughed at his own joke.

There was somewhat of a sigh as three Mobians came back through the brush. "Man, at least when Script makes a lame smartallic pun, it's not that terrible." The albino mouse whined as he, the fox, and the weasel returned from their trip.

" 'Bout time..." Bark grumbled. Before seeing the new Mobian that was with Tails and Jerome. "Looks likes you gave him a good asswhoppin'."

The albino mouse shook his head. "No, it wasn't us, it was the one he exchanged the gem with."

"He lost the gem!" A female voice shreeked. The red female fox, Fiona, jumping off of a nearby branch and catching the weasel off gaurd. She pushes him into a pin with her pole into a nearby trunk, causing Nack's hat to fall off. "You have doomed us all you fool! How dare you show your face around here."

The thief acked as he squirmed, trying to free himself. "Someone... Get this crazy sheela off me."

Miles put a paw on her shoulder. "Ease up, the Emerald wasn't protecting this forrest, it is that giant tree. However, it is important that we get it back as soon as possible, and killing each other won't help us."

The yellow flying squirrel, gives a little nod after thinking a bit. "Ya, you may want to let him go." Ray states.

"Why should I? It's his fault we are in danger! How do we know this isn't some trick? All these guys could be working together to con us." Fiona growled.

The two tailed vulpine sighed, would she ever be convinced? "Fine, we'll get your gem back, but we can't do it without the help of the others."

Fiona stepped back off of her pin, still eyeing the purple one with extreme caution. "Fine, but he stays here, and for trade you get to choose one of your other friends to go free." Ray gets another set of vines and ties up the wheezing weasel before he had a chance to get his bearings.

As he looked amongst those that were tied up, Miles had to think for a bit. If he only got to choose one he'd have to make sure he didn't mess up, cause the decision could be a major one that would maintain their survival. Script and himself were both skilled with electronics, and he was good with machanics, so Rotor would be retundent. Grif, no offense to him, but outside his town he was looking like a fish out of water. The goat probably needed time to cool off anyway.

"We'll take Roy." Miles stated. With him they'd be able to mend up any wounds they might recieve. Hopefully that wouldn't be necessary, but there was always the possibility.

With the decision made Fiona had Ray release the prisoner kangaroo and the yellow rodent helped him up and gave him a shove in their direction. "Krikey. Ease up.. I hadn' been standin' in awhile."

The reddish vixen came over to the group. "You should be able to handle two prisoners on your own Ray, I'm going to go with them and make sure they don't go running off with the gem."

Ray looked worried. "Y-You sure Fiona? I mean, they could try something anyway, they outnumber you."

"If I don't come back in the next three days, kill them." Fiona said, glaring at the squirrel to not argue at the moment. She knew he was not one to harm another Mobian, but they needed these strangers to know she meant business. This wasn't fooling the male fox though, he could see it in the yellow one's eyes that he didn't have it in him to do something like that, he knew this because he himself was not one to do such vial deeds either. That put him somewhat at ease, though he kept a poker face so that Fiona wouldn't think that he didn't take the threat seriously.

As an after thought seeing the unflinching male fox she turned to Miles. "You think three days will be enough?"

"It will have to be, there may not be a forest here by that time." He said somberly. "Lets go back to the girls, we got some planning to do."

*****

As they walked through the forest, Tails found his mind wandering. It was hard not to since he as been having so many confusing memories of the past. That one vision of Cosmo was all he needed, and he remembered the Metarex, the Blue Typhoon, and the journey. However the only parts he could remember were those surrounding him and Cosmo. He knew Sonic was with him. Amy was there too... the others though, he knew there were many others. Damn... why couldn't he remember them?

Through all this thought, the others walked silently some looking over to the quiet fox, Jerome and Script especially. They could tell there was alot on his mind, and that it was probably best just to leave well enough alone. However the vixen who was blunt and unknowing, made a burst.

"What's with all the silence, you best not be thinkin' about making a trap up ahead. It won't work."

Before Tails could pick his head up to respond in some sarcastic way, probably having picked up the bad habit from Sonic, a familiar southern accent stopped him mid breath.

"Hey y'all!" Bunnie greeted, when she noticed Roy she sighed a big breath of relief. "Glad to see y'all made-- well, some of y'all... where are da others?"

Fiona looked to the rabbot... "You... I know you..."

Bunnie looked confused looking over at the fox... "I have no ideer... neva seen ya b'fore in my life."

Suddenly the orange fox remembered. "It's you! You were the ones held in the cell across from mine! That day Robotnik took over... so it is true, these thugs are part of the Freedom Fighter band, the one that escaped on that day and left us to rot!"

"Just a hoo hah minute suga', we were 5 years ol' way back then, an' we couldn' go back an' risk ourselves gettin' caught."

Selim had had enough of that conversation. "We've been over this already lady, stop stalling us, do you want the Chaos Emerald back or not?"

Amy pipped up. "A Chaos Emerald? Here?"

Script came in, "Ya, turns out it was what was helping protect this forest till someone let a theiving weasel get their hand on it, apparently though Nicole can't get in here, she sent someone who was able to."

Bunnie sighed. "Nack... hadn' heard of that l'il ol' name since the Trouble on Angel Island back durin' the time we had ta' take on da Death Egg. Seems like foreva ago."

"I'd rather be fighting Robotnik now then this thing..." Jermone says somberly.

Script piped up. "I like talking about history and all that but we've got to get going or we won't have one left to discuss. We should get back to the wreaked truck, the item I was working on is there."

"Working on?" Miles questioned. "I thought you said it was finished."

"Um.. ya I said was... as in I'm done.. not as in I'm procrastinating..." He laughed a bit as he spoke making the fox unsure. "But it isn't one of those things I can test, really... unless I put one of us in danger."

"Great, and us without a gueine pig Mobian in the party..." Jerome says with a laugh.

The raccoon sighs "...and you call me a smart allic."

****

The group had made their way back toward the wreaked vehicle. The two tailed fox was relieved to be back with Amy, because he had alot of questions and he was sure she had more answers then the rest of them. He moved over to her as she was talking to Bunnie.

"Hey Amy, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Amy, who wasn't really talking about anything of major importance with Bunnie turned to see Miles walking to her other side, before looking back to Bunnie. "I'll talk to you later Bunnie."

"Jus' remember she's taken suga' fox." The southern Mobian laughs as she walked on ahead toward the rest of the group.

"Something on your mind Tails?" She asked.

"I said not to call me that... at least not for now." He reminded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot, I guess I'm kind of a flake... or so I'm told. So what is it you wanted?"

"I remembered something when I touched the tree... or someone... Cosmo... her spirit is that large tree in the center of the forest."

Amy paused a minute. "You can't be making that up... you wouldn't joke about something like that. You remember who Cosmo was don't you?"

Miles looked down and nodded somberly. "She was... a very close friend... I killed her."

"To save all of us." She reminded, "We're all greatful to you for doing that, for being that strong. It must have been a difficult memory to remember. It is for me, and I wasn't that close to her. But how can she be here, now? We are not even in the same place, Chaos Control had sent us back to this place, when we first came here you said this was where you were originally from in your youth. I finally didn't think you were crazy, it was the first time I had seen the Mobius you knew and talked about, as opposed to the one I knew."

"They are two different places entirely...? I thought they were the same ones at different points in time."

Amy thought a bit. "You know, I never thought about that possibility. Though I guess it could be possible." She then snapped up as if something had clicked. "Yes, I remember you planted a seed... and there was a little sapling you had in your lab. Though I never did see it after the day you hurt yourself." She looked to his hand. "I thought you got rid of it."

"No, I had left it, she told me she grew over the years."

"So it's true." Amy concluded. "They are the same Mobius..."

Tails gave a nod. "So you were talking about me getting captured by the Sky Patrol, so do you know anything about what happened to me following that?"

Amy paused to think. "Well, after you were arrested for flying an unauthorized vehicle, I took a ride with one of them to the station. As I had said, I thought you were somehow connected to my future love interest as my tarot reading had described. They kept us seprate most of the time, however I did have a view of the interogation room entryway..."

As she continued to explain the story, the memories started to invade again.

*****

_"So 'Tails' do you have an actual name?" The Sky Patrol member asked with suspicion to the fox sitting across the table. _

_"Miles Prower." He said with a shudder, not having said that name in a long time._

_The agent typed the name into a devise by his desk, a voice, which sounded oddly like Nicole's said. "Miles Prower not found in citizen database."_

_"Obstruction is a very serious offense Mr. Prower." He threatened, a hint of sardonicness emphisized on the suspect's name._

_Tails pleads, "I'm not from here sir... I'm from Mobius, but it's not like this one. I was caught up in a white light which caused me to find myself here..."_

_Without another word the SP agent exits the room._

******

Amy continues, "So then I saw this man leave the room, as if he had heard something that had intreged him, and he got on the phone. Awhile later, after they had talked with me for a bit, asking if I knew you, and many other questions I wasn't very helpful with, these two characters came down to the station. One crocodile, and one chameleon mobian. It turns out we'd get to know them well later as well their names were..."

******

_"Vector, and his name is Espio." The crocodile, who seemed rather friendly introduced themselves to the suspect._

_"The naive introduce themselves to the susipicious first." The chameleon replyed._

_"He's just a kid Espio, he's scared look at him. He looks lost."_

_"You'd underestimate him for his age, remember he was caught flying a vehicle in an unauthorized area, so he is definatly far more capible then you give him credit."_

_Vector leaned back in his chair and he put his feet up on the desk. "So is it true kid? Did you come here in a white light?"_

_Tails didn't like being called a kid, but since he wasn't really in a position to complain he gave a nod._

_Espio looked up from his stance in the corner, but he did not uncross his arms or move from leaning against the wall. "Well, I guess maybe people might actually take us seriously now."_

_The crocodile laughed. "Don't be so optimistic Espio, that's not like you." He jibed, getting a dirty look in return. _

_The suspected fox was kind of getting annoyed, feeling he was being left in the dark of something very important. "What are you guys talking about? Do you know something about that light?"_

_Vector grinned. "Yup, you see a few of our friends were affected by a strange white light. It just came right out of nowhere. And poof they were gone, not only that but another one of our friends was made younger... he went from sixteen to six in all but a few seconds flat."_

_As if right on cue a buzzing was heard as a child be Mobian busted into the room. "Mighty? Mighty? Are you here?~" He called as other members of the SP ran after, yelling at the child bee. "You can't go in there."_

_"Charmy! We told you to wait outside." The chameleon huffed._

_"Awww, I thought you guys had found Mighty, he's playin' hide an' seek." The bee claimed. "He's very good at it."_

_When the bee was escorted from the room Tails desided to share his experience. "Well, I think I was more like your friend... Mighty? I was captured and my friend Sonic was coming to rescue me, when I was taken by the light and found myself on that island."_

_The crocodile appeared excited. "We had started a detective agency, and our primary case is to find leads that might help us find our friend. The fact is you are our first major lead in his disappe-"_

_Suddenly a few suits bursted into the room, "This interrogation is over." _

****

Amy scratched her head. "Then Vector, Espio, and Charmy were escorted from the building, quite annoyed. More intimidating Mobians entered the room as everyone seemed to be more attentive to the happenings in that room. Even those that were questioning me stopped. There were whispers that the prince's name was mentioned. I still don't really know what they ment."

Miles suddenly realized that they had arrived at the vehicle and that Script was already inside fumbling about for his gadget. He lectured himself in his thoughts for being so out of the loop while going back into the memories. Though, he guess it was important to know. He thought about what had happened in the flashbacks, the part that stuck out to him most was the mention of Mighty. Hadn't Fiona also had a friend by that name who had disappeared?

"Found it, looks like it's still intact." Script said as he made his way out with a vest.

Jerome looked scepticle. "And that vest is going to help how?"

The raccoon chuckled. "I want it to be a surprise."

Miles sighed. "I don't think we can afford to be surprised right now, just give us a clue so we'll know if it works.

Script frowned. "Alright, Alright. Basically it is a vest which has a fluid in it that will trick Nicole thinking that it's a blood sample, from my studies she seems to take DNA from the host while injecting nanites into the victim. With the victim's data she will knows what actions it can and cannot perform. She sends these commands to the nanites that take root in the neural passages, or for plants acts as an artifical stimulant to receptors to cause the correct reactions..."

The albino mouse sighs. "Just get to the point already."

"I was getting there." The young Mobian shakes his head. "Anyway, the sample will go back into the storage file and it contains a virus which will cause her to crash."

Bunnie looks hopeful. "So ya' mean this can all be ova' wit suga 'coon?"

With that the raccoon laughs. "I wish I was that brilliant, however Nicole is a hard system to completely destroy with a meer virus. She was made to prevent such a thing. It'll probably hinder the local network long enough for us to take out the bunker from her control. If we can even do that."

"If we can't we'll just destroy the Bunker. We need to protect the forest from her control at all costs."

"But...we should find out all we can from it first, maybe we can find out more about her. Other server locations and such." Script noted.

With this they all started to head to the bunker in question, the whole way they all hoped that this device of Script's would work. And truth be told, Script did too.

****

The compound was quiet and orderly, and Mobians were moving about calmly, without emotion on their face. Not holding the slightest of care, worry, happiness, or sadness. They moved from building to building, doing tasks they were told to do. Keeping eyes for anyone that was not a part of them. Ready to take new groups into their cell of order. Just a few hours ago one such group came from the direction of where the Lower Mobians had escaped from. A good chunk of the escapees had made their way here so that they could prepare to be put where they would best function for Nicole. This was a good thing for the order, but there was no joy. Just function.

Things continued as this, until this day, when an exception to the order was thrown back amongst the classes of Mobians. There was an intruder approching the complex. And now their functions was to catch this exception and handle it before it stopped their entire purpose, the purpose of the program.

They all knew it was a raccoon, probably in his teens, he was heading toward the facility, perhaps lost, but they continued to act as if nothing was going on, continuing their functions, as they were not needed. The vessiles that were needed to change this interrloper were on their way.

The raccoon was ambushed by the Networking Pods, they did as they were programmed to do, a needle went into the Mobian injecting nanites and extracting DNA for records and as use for an address in which to direct commands toward this individual. Everyone could see it occur, a small part deep down throbbing in sorrow, but unable to get through to the surface. They were reminded when they were scared and alone, their memories of their freedom suppressed by the comfort of being part of the network.

Analyzation of the DNA commencing... processing....A..C...A...C...C...G...G...G... suddenly everyone in the area heard it, in their head. Not the strand makeup of their latest victim, but music, music that got louder and louder until the command was shuttered out and all there was was music.

Then they no longer saw everything as one, and each was once again an individual, free, as the virus caused Nicole to cut off the area in order to protect herself. Leaving them for loss before she lost everything.

****

The music rose over the lush green hills to the ears of the Raccoon and he couldn't help but smile. "It actually worked...! Try and take my DNA? You just got rickrolled, biatch!"

Jerome walked up behind him as the group came out of hiding. "Rickrolled? What is with you and saying random things that don't make any sense?"

The raccoon chuckles. "Its sort of an 'in' joke."

"You mean one of those ones that isn't funny to anyone but yourself?" The albino mouse laughs.

Miles looked out at the complex, and suddenly there was shouting and some loud sounds of discord. It was the sound of the Mobians who were once controlled now lashing out at the complex they once helped to maintain. "We ought to find that Chaos Emerald, this probably isn't going to last long." He looks to the group. "Bunnie. You, Fiona, and Script head along the perimeter and see if you can't find anything that that would hinder Nicole's network to this complex, if we're lucky maybe we could take it as our own."

Script kinda scratched his head. "Well I'm sure we could make it so she would not have it as a base of operations, however she is probably going to attack with her unnaffected forces even as we speak. She has control over technology as well as people, so I wouldn't be surprised if she were to attack with military machines... it's what I would do. I think I should look into where her other servers are as quickly as possible."

The fox could see his point. "Well I guess you should do that Script, while Bunnie and Fiona try to get as many Mobians as we can so we can get back to the forest. Bark, see if you can't find any machines in the area that would help us transport quicker."

"What about me Miles, what should I do?" Amy asked.

With all the major tasks taken, the vulpine thought for a bit, he was still quite clueless as to some of his past. His curiousity, along with feelings that it was important to be informed about it as soon as possible to secure his future. "You're going to help me find the Chaos Emerald, my guess would be we should start somewhere in the center and look out." He spins his tails and lifts off the ground, grabbing the pink hedgehog's wrists. "If it's ok with you, I suggest we fly in so I can get a good look at the area."

The female hedgehog gave a nod of concent and he lifted off with her in hand, the others following on foot, of course the flying fox was able to open the distance, though to get the emerald Tails figured that they may need a head start anyway, and hopefully everyone would succeed in their parts, before Nicole's backup arrived.

****

Though the power was out the complex was loud, as the sounds of Mobians could be heard outside. Tails and Amy made their way deep into the compound. The two tailed fox hoped that everyone else was doing alright, this seemed just a bit too easy for his comfort. The music outside had started its third cycle and though it was getting slightly annoying it was a good way to know that the area was still disabled.

"I'm nervous." Amy said as she looked out a window to see a group of Mobians tearing down the center peice of the complex. "I wish Sonic were here."

"So do I." The fox replyed honestly. "Maybe you could tell me more about my past if that helps you take your mind off of things."

Miles was tinkering with an electronic locking mechanism which had been shut down because of the virus, so he was attempting to break in using more direct means. Amy gave a nod turning away from the window, knowing that the recently freed and angry mob outside was not interested in them.

"Well, ended on the interrogation... didn't I?" She thought hard though her mind was mainly focused on her surroundings at the moment. "Well, after the interrogation, you were detained. Though, they worked a deal with you that if you worked for their Sky Patrol then you would not spend any time in prison. You agreed and so you worked with them for awhile. Of course they wouldn't let you have a plane, you being a flight risk, so you did most of the work on your feet. When you were off duty I'd come and visit you in your small apartment they gave you. You were never much of one for the city... you hardly slept there. So I let you move in my house, we had become good friends."

The fox let out a little hmm. "Well, I imagine I wouldn't like the city that much... the only city I knew of was "The City" which was Robotropolis. So whenever in such places I kind of on edge."

"At least you remember the reason." She said with a smile. "Well, you really contributed well to the Sky Patrol. They were escpecially impressed when you rescued Cream. That day they asked you what your favorite color was, and you said blue, though you didn't know why they would ask that question. They took the plane they detained from you shined it up and painted it a nice blue, covering up the green of the Battle Bird Armada. They gave it better weapons and really made it look nice. You really liked it, you kept the name that you had previously given it, the Tornado II."

The older Tails started to remember now, the blue biplane which had orange stripes down the side, airplanes were definatly one of his greatest pasttimes, and though he was somewhat disappointed that he hadn't created the machine himself, he took it gladly, and would customize it. He remembered having it able to transform. It was certainly an important tool he used in the past.

"We got to know Cream's family as well." She said.

"There wasn't much of one if I recall." The fox blurted out, and then realized that he started to remember a bit about the young rabbit as well, he mother's name was Vanilla and she had a pet named Cheese. It was a Chao. "Her dad..." He started to think aloud.

"His name was Peter, a pretty common rabbit name, he was part of the military, he had gone MIA, though most considered him dead. Noone had seen him, nobody knows where he is, even today we don't know." Amy looked down. "As a gesture to him you guys named--" She cut herself off.

"Named what?" Miles asked as the door opened.

"Oh you got it open? We should go in." She said changing the subject. With which the fox gave a nod, and started to walk in with her following. "Well, they let you go on vacation after a few months, though as what seems to happen whenever you or Sonic are around, trouble seemed to follow. Some of my past friends, yourself, and I were down by the beach in the Green Hill zone, not too far from a red bridge that was used to as the main road leaving Mobotropolis. Of course while we were there, it came under attack. The commotion easily caught our attention and you went off to investigate, I followed of course."

***

_As he ran up the bridge vehicle lined the sides of the street, some sat silent while other honked their horns in impatience as this giant contraption blocked both sides of the roadway. Tails flew up and landed in the center of the stopped traffic to look out and see the round tank-like vehicle that was causing all of the ruckus. What was that thing? He thought to himself._

_A laugh echoed out of a voice amplification device onto the confused motorists. "My... My, such rudeness to the genius who will one day be your leader." It goffed as a long hammer popped out of a hatch in the back. "Since you hate me so much for delaying you a bit, I guess I will have to just make it so that you won't go anywhere." The large devise swung down crashing into the concrete of the bridge. Tails held his ears as the loud cracking and squealing of the metal railings at the twisting from the force was almost unbearable. Chunks of the roadway crashed into the water below and the bridge was now missing a center portion, making the architecture useless for its intended purpose._

_With that the fox flew ahead, uncertain but he needed to help all he could. As his eyes got in a distance where he could see in the cockpit he stopped in his tracks. A mustached man, wearing round glasses, his round figure matched that of the contraption he rode. A grin on his face as he looked out at the aggitated citizens who now knew they weren't going anywhere. Tails's head spun. Robotnik? It couldn't be... how could he be here?_

_As the sirens started to come into focus, it was obvious that the sky patrol had heard of this incident and were on their way. With that the fat vandel made his leave. "I, Dr. Eggman, will be the future ruler of your miserable little city." He called out as he lifted off and jet away with surprising speed and a deep resounding laugh.  
_

_Tails blinked as the contraption flew away. "Dr... Eggman?" He asked, trying to not laugh to himself at that weird name._

****

"Little did we know that would be far from the last time we'd see the doctor." Amy said as she stopped. The room had started to look similar to the one the older fox recalled waking up in. Dark green consoles lining the walls, however they appeared to lack any power, though it did make the room eerily silent.

"Please continue Amy..." The fox said as he looked about the room, he felt a familiar presence here, he couldn't place his finger on it though. But the silence was making him uneasy, and he'd rather hear anything then the silence.

"Well... obviously your vacation was cut short, and you were specially chosen to penetrate his secret base. However, Eggman wanted the Sky Patrol to investigate and concentrate on his base, while he went to a celebration being held in Mobotropolis. Apparently the royalty had recieved a special Gem and they were going to show it off... like royality does. Of course, at the time I didn't know it, but it was more then just a gem... it was a---"

"Chaos Emerald." The fox finished.

"You remember?" She asked.

"No, right there..." He pointed as a green glow sparkled out of a counter nearby, shining so bright you could almost hear it, like that corny ringing sound that bright things do in cartoons. It seemed to be in a hole that was made for it. Looking around, it seemed the the gem powered the whole facility. There was alot of security systems in place... they were deactivated of course, not only that but there were large implements that looked like they would have carried energy from the panel the emerald was placed in to the other machines about the room, and through the walls off to a distant nowhere. It was clear that this room was designed to utilitze the emerald's power. And lucky for them Nicole didn't have control of that power for long, if she had all this power to her systems who knew how much longer they would have been able to hold out.

Amy spoke as they walked up to the counter. "Lets get it and get out of here."

The fox gave a nod as he stepped up to the counter, staring toward the glow. He felt something crawl up the back of his neck as he felt they weren't alone. And as his hand touched the gem he felt a sudden blow to his side, and heard Amy scream.


End file.
